


Entre Puertas Cerradas

by cruzer22cruzer



Series: Despertares [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Clit Stimulation, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Temptation, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, sexual awakening, tongue kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzer22cruzer/pseuds/cruzer22cruzer
Summary: Tiempos modernos. El despertar sexual de Arya se da con Gendry. Ella es una adolescente inocente y calenturienta. Él un veinteañero calenturiento enamorado. 20 Veces en que actuan impropia y suciamente.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Despertares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Curiosidad, Masturbación, Miradas, Inocencia, Oral

  1. _**Curiosidad**_



Arya aunque no quería se asomó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, viendo a Jon, Robb y a sus amigos e el patio teniendo una fiesta en la piscina.

Sansa estaba teniendo una pijamada y aunque le gustaría decir que no le gustaba estar presente, le gustaba cuando algunas amigas de Sansa empezaban a hablar maldadosamente de los que a ella también le caían mal. O empezaban a contar chistes estúpidos.

Los muchachos estaban en la piscina y mientras escuchaba las risas de las amigas de Sansa alguna hizo mención a las abdominales marcadas de Gendry y miró hacia este, _él sí se veía bien._

Ausentemente escuchó a Maergery burlándose de que Podrick estaba con ellos cuando debía estar trabajando, Arya de inmediato diciendo que Gendry y Podrick podían no estar a su altura pero que a Jon y Robb no les importaba eso.

Yara le sonrió, y prontamente dijo bajamente que no demoraba aparecer el Sabueso en pantaloneta de baño dejándoles ver ese magnífico cuerpo de macho…macho peludo como un oso. Lo que hizo que la habitación entera estallar en risas.

“No me importaría….con el Sabueso. Me gustan hombres, no niños.”

“Shhh, hay niñas con nosotras.”

Arya escuchó a Margaery decir bajamente, obviamente refiriéndose a ella y a Myrcella. 

Más entrada la noche las invitadas estaban hablando de más porque ella y Sansa estaban rojas como tomates e incomodas. Sansa era una puritana y la vio después de un rato acostándose y haciendo la dormida, ella hizo lo mismo, pero escuchando lo que Maergery y Yara cuchicheaban riéndose bajamente.

Se despertó cuando escuchó sonidos, Sansa roncando bajamente al lado suyo no la dejó escuchar bien, pero creyó oír a Yara decirle bajamente a alguien que iba a ir a ver si el Sabueso la montaba como perra en celo por que lo necesitaba.

No estuvo segura de oír bien. Y el sueño la venció no dándole importancia a lo que escuchó. 

* * *

  1. **_Masturbación._**



Sola había aprendido aquello a los doce años, aunque en su momento no pensaba en lo que debería estar pensando, sólo que la sensación era buena.

Una noche tarde estando desvelada había bajado hasta la sala principal y había prendido el televisor donde de repente las imágenes en la pantalla la sorprendieron. Y en sólo media hora o cuarenta minutos comprendió algunas cosas mejor.

Empezó a pensar en Gendry y en aquellas imágenes cuando se tocaba, no solo en Gendry, en Sandor también, Podrick, e incluso su primo Jon. 

* * *

  1. _**Miradas**_



Gendry estaba muy al tanto de la diferencia de edades entre ellos, pero no podía dejar de gustarle la forma desinhibida para hablar y actuar de la más pequeña de las Starks.

Al principio cuando solo había sido una niña le había producido risa. Pero cuando se convirtió en una jovencita en algunas ocasiones no pudo evitar seguirle buscando conversación y su presencia, todo siendo inocente, _hasta que ya no lo fue más._

A él le empezó a gustar de una forma diferente, a atraerle, aunque muy bien sabía que era muy joven. Notaba sus curvas dándose, su culito paradito, sus senos saliéndole, sus piernas delgadas.

Su mente desvelada por aquello, más tampoco se le pasaba por alto la forma en que ella a veces salía cuando estaba entrenando con Robb y Jon, quedándosele mirando específicamente _a él_ con interés. 

Una tarde mientras sus hermanos entraban a la casa decidió no colocarse la camisa y tan solo buscarle conversación de esa forma, ella mirándole no tan furtivamente el pecho y torso. “Paso mucho tiempo entrenando y trabajando para verme así.” Dijo, y la hizo sonrojar. Ella balbuceando por unos momentos, “Qué sorpresa el por fin dejarte callada con algo.” Añadió en burla e inmediatamente ella lo pasó de lado empujándolo fuertemente.

* * *

  1. _**Inocencia**_



Bajando por un vaso de agua a la cocina Gendry pasó por la sala familiar al hacérsele evidente que la televisión estaba prendida, al asomarse de inmediato la imagen pornográfica bienviviéndolo y haciéndolo dar un paso hacia atrás para ocultarse, hasta que su sorpresa pasó y su mente volvió a trabajar, al asomarse de nuevo notó que por el canal aquella era una película soft core y buscó a cual de los hermanos Stark estaba a esa hora meneándosela cuando la respiración se le quedó en la garganta y vio cabello largo y liso. De inmediato se imaginó a la creída Sansa con las manos entre sus piernas pero al la pantalla pasar de una escena oscura a una clara vio que no era cabello rojizo sino café. _¿Arya?_ Sus entrañas se constriñeron ante aquello. No sabiendo que hacer, marcharse o hacerle una propuesta indecente.

Se marchó.

Pero imposible fue dejar de pensar en ella de una forma menos inocente cada vez que se la continuó encontrando.

Sólo su presencia cerca y a veces mirándolo con curiosidad hacía que se le parara. En los años consiguientes logró tener con ella algunas conversaciones y burlas cortas, sin notarlo empalmado en frente de ella, no teniendo sospechas de las imágenes que se le venían a la mente. 

* * *

  1. _**Oral**_



Gendry se despertó una mañana después de una fiesta donde los Stark en la sala de televisión de estos. Su cabeza palpitando horriblemente, se cubrió de la luz del sol con el brazo y trató de recuperar una vez más el sueño más sabiendo que no podría hasta que se diera una ducha y comiera y tomara algo. Más continuó en aquella posición por unos minutos más, su mente viajando a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Una reunión donde tomaron mucho y Robb y Jon lo trajeron hasta la casa a que durmiera allí. _¿Pero porque estaba en la sala de televisión si le habían dado una de invitados?_

Su corazón de repente estalló al recordar un quejido de pasión, su cara entre las piernas de una mujer, y una erección de repente despertó en sus pantalones al sentir en su cara el olor a coñito, se olió los dedos, _y síp._ Estaba preguntándose cuál de las amigas de Sansa cuando el piso se abrió bajo sus pies.

Ninguna amiga.

**_Arya._ **

_La había encontrado viendo porno_ , _de nuevo_. Con su mente alcoholizada fue y se le sentó al lado. Ella incomoda y cuando el hombre pasó a hacerle cunninlungus a la actriz no lo pudo evitar, ‘ _lo que no daría por comerme tu coñito.’_ Y vívidamente recordaba su cara de horror, de incomodidad, sentándose más derecha _y diciéndole que no era chistoso._ Recordó decirle que lo estaba proponiendo de verdad, que llevaba tiempo pensando en ella de esa manera, _aunque sabía muy bien que no debería,_ pero que no se la podía sacar de la mente. Ahora menos. No recordaba todo, pero sí se recordó tratando de seducirla sin asustarla. Diciéndole que él en verdad quería hacerle aquello si ella se dejaba. _¿Acaso no tenía curiosidad?_ Añadió que debía de estar considerando sino se había marchado.

_“¿A los hombres les gusta hacer eso?”_

_Gendry se arrodilló en el piso, “Déjame mostrarte cuanto me encantaría a mi hacértelo.” Esperó a que ella se negara, pero podía ver curiosidad en sus ojos. Sin permiso le besó la rodilla y tras unos momentos empezó a besar aquella pierna ascendentemente. Se detuvo tras unos momentos y succionó su piel ávidamente haciéndola quejar y aprovechó aquello para ubicarse entre sus piernas, el corto short que usaba de pijama no cubriéndola demasiado, y entre más subía más la sentía temblando indecisa. “Prometo que te haré disfrutar. Lo prometo. Será mejor de lo que te habrás imaginado.”_

_“Me da pena.”_

_“Que no te de, en verdad me gustas y lo quiero hacer. No le diré nada de esto a nadie, lo prometo.” La miró a los ojos y la vio bastante avergonzada, lo que de por sí ya era algo nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreírse. Hablaron unos momentos más, con él dándole seguridad y tratando de convencerla. ‘Es bien rico.’ ‘Te va a encantar.’ ‘¿Ya te lo han hecho antes?’ ‘Te lo hago bien rico y todo lo que quieras. No hablamos de eso después si te da pena.’_ Eso se lo dijo cerca a su oreja y haciéndola quejar, _‘No, no me tienes que hacer nada a cambio.’ ‘Tan solo quiero hacértelo a ti.’ ‘Porque es divertido hacerlo también.’ ‘Sí, si pienso en ti de esa manera.’ ‘Estamos en tu casa y eso te dará más seguridad.’ ‘¿No te gustaría que yo fuera el primero en hacértelo?’ ‘Sí estás lista, chicas de tu edad ya lo hacen.’_

_“No, lo que quise decir es que um……hay pelo, no como la mujer de la película.”_

_Gendry trató de no burlarse ante eso, “No importa. No todo es como en las películas.”_ le sonrió abiertamente, _“Apuesto que tu coñito es más hermoso que el de ella.” De inmediato vio sus ojos abriéndose como platos lo que aprovechó para ponerle las manos en el pantalón, pero ella se negó._

_“Eres ordinario.”_

_“Sólo llamo las cosas como son. Estoy caliente. Tú tienes curiosidad. Te sacio esa curiosidad. ¿Quién más te lo va a proponer como yo lo hago? Niños del colegio no te lo harán como yo.”_

_“Me da pena.”_

_“Quédate así,” Gendry le advirtió, yendo hasta la puerta, cerrándola y apagando la luz, apagando el televisor también, y se hizo la oscuridad, más no fue una absoluta porque cerca a esa sala, en el jardín, había un bombillo encendido._

_Nerviosa y temblando Arya se dejó remover los pantalones y los calzones y aunque trató de cerrar las piernas él no la dejó._

_“No te puedo hacer nada con las piernitas cerradas.”_

Arya podía sentir su tibio aliento entre sus piernas y lo miró de nuevo, no creyendo estar haciendo esto, era una de las tantas cosas que fantaseaba con él. _¡Gendry!_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente en tan solo un movimiento él la levantó un tanto, la trajo hasta el borde del mueble y le enterró la cara entre las piernas, su lengua siendo pasada entre sus labios vaginales, restregándosela varias veces de arriba abajo, lo tomó de la cabeza queriéndolo alejar, y su cuerpo tembló cuando empezó a pasársela fuertemente sobre el clítoris, sus caderas se alejaron de inmediato, pero él antes siguiéndola, enterrándole más la cara, _“Dioses!”_ Exclamó tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y sin saberlo abriendo más las piernas, quejándose bajamente, era como si una corriente eléctrica la estuviera traspasando, la espalda arqueándose.

_“Más calladita.” le pidió, ella fluyendo por él,_ _“Estás tan mojadita.” Tan rico. Gendry continuó tomándola de los muslos y abriéndola más bruscamente no pudiendo obtener suficiente de aquello._

_“No digas…eso…idiota.”_ Contestó sin aire, no queriendo que se detuviera. Se sentía tan bien. Mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

_Gendry se rio y salió de entre sus piernas para mirarla, “Mojarse por un hombre es el mejor cumplido que este puede tener.”_

_“Dioses.”_ Contestó apenada y viéndolo con la cara húmeda, y su estómago se retorció en un nudo. Gendry continuó sonriéndole. Vio la mano enorme de él situándose en su estómago y creyó que era para tocarle las tetas, pero lo sintió fue empujándola hacia atrás para que se apoyara contra el espaldar del asiento.

_La sintió resistiéndose, y se agachó a hacerle un chupado en el muslo, la sintió quejándose de nuevo y la volvió a empujar con su mano, esta vez dejándose, una vez así Gendry subiéndole las piernas al mismo mueble y separándoselas, ella temblando._

Con vergüenza Arya trató de cerrar las piernas un poco pero él la sostuvo con las manos de los muslos, y lo sintió riéndose mientras pasaba a prestándole atención a su clítoris, pasándole la lengua rápidamente de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, sus caderas moviéndose contra él, y él besándolo, lamiendo, chupándolo. No pudo dejar de gemir, _¡Gemir!_ Cuando lo sintió abriendo la boca ampliamente para cubrirla lo más que podía, su cuerpo reaccionando al abrir más las piernas. _“¡Mierda!”_

_“Esa es mi niña. No la asustada.” Dijo, separándose un momento de su coñito y viéndola desplomada en aquel mueble, sus piernas tan abiertas que le dejaba a la vista lo que tanto se había imaginado en sus fantasías más sucias. “Hermosa.” Dijo dándole palmaditas a su monte de venus, la boca volviéndosele agua ante los labios rojos pequeñitos, hinchados y empapados. Cogió aquellos labios entre sus pulgares y la abrió más a su vista y en cuanto vio su hoyito se acercó a éste._

_“Gendry ugh!” le metió la lengua! Le metió la lengua por ahí_ y Arya no pudo hacer más que quejarse baja y guturalmente. Nunca se imaginó que lo primero que tendría de verdad dentro de ella sería la lengua de Gendry moviéndose en su interior. Ni siquiera lo hacía con sus propios dedos! _Y la sorpresa y lo sucio de todo este momento provocando en ella antes más emoción. “Gendry! “Ohhhhh!”_ no pudo mantenerse callada al sentir su pulgar yendo a jugar con su clítoris dándole vueltas mientras pasaba a darle lengüetazos en su huequito. _Se iba a morir del placer._ Arya se colocó un cojín sobre la cara para quejarse contra este, para no avergonzarse si él la miraba, sintiendo la presión familiar en su estómago y muslos, aunque esto era más fuerte, y se concentró en esas sensaciones, en él, su cuerpo entero empezando a temblar en momentos, _“Gendry.”_ Quiso advertirle, apretándolo duro del cabello, _“Gendry,”_ había algo más que nunca había sentido sola, sus pezones se colocaron como piedra, sus pies se empezaron a doblar sin ella poder evitarlo, se escuchó quejándose bajamente una y otra vez, sus caderas ahora eran las que buscaban la boca de Gendry y lo sintió sonriendo, cambiando el pulgar por su lengua y dándole unas vueltas a su clítoris con ésta con bastante fuerza, y todos sus músculos se contrajeron más y eso fue todo, _“agh!!!”_ sus muslos se cerraron, la corriente traspasándola y ella quejándose altamente mientras él más rápido movía la lengua y la hacía _correr_ duro, como nunca le había pasado estando sola. Tras unos momentos lo empujó de la cabeza, rogando con él mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba sin ella quererlo, _“No más, no más, no más.” Sintió su culo regresando al mueble, y continuó respirando rápidamente, cansada, piernas abiertas mientras Gendry continuaba entre estas._

_Eso fue rápido, pensó Gendry, pues no llevaba mucho lamiéndole el coñito para cuando ella se corrió._

_“Mierda,”_ Gendry dijo regresando al presente tras recordar todo eso. _“Mierda,”_ se repitió tocándose por encima del pantalón mientras pavor continuaba recorriéndolo.

_¿Qué había pasado después?_ Se recordaba continuar entre sus piernas, no queriéndose alejar de su tesorito, más dándole tiempo para que se recuperara. _‘Mi nuevo juguetico si me dejas.’_ Le dijo, besándole los muslos, o su monte de venus, abriéndola con los pulgares para ver en su interior, sus jugos abundantes bajando entre sus nalgas también, _‘Me dejarás jugar con ella cuando quiera…¿cuándo tu quieras?’_ Y continuó hablándole sucio como lo hizo en todo ese encuentro. Cuando ella reconoció lo que hacía se sentó, cerrando las piernas, cubriéndose avergonzada. ‘Te gustó?’ y ella contestó sus preguntas, entre dientes y con pena por varios minutos.

_‘Fue muy rápido, y tu muy brusco…’_

_Se sorprendió que le dijera eso. Gendry le sonrió avergonzado, “Te tenía unas ganas.” Ella no lo miraba mucho a la cara, pero en ese momento lo hizo, y le sonrió a ella. “Pero eso tiene solución, te lo hago otra vez, tan lento y suave como quieras.” Vio su cuerpo estremeciéndose, erizándose nuevamente._

Gendry se recordaba dándole otro orgasmo, _¿y talvez otro después de ese? ‘Tengo que asegurarme dejarte bastante a gusto para que me vuelvas a buscar.’_

_¿Y a Arya le gustaron sus palabras burdas? ¿Dejó la pena? ¿Se sintió cómoda con él para el final de la noche?_

_‘Me gusta.’ ‘La mejor sensación del mundo.’ Ella riéndose, ‘¡Ay Gendry, es mejor de lo que creí!’ ‘Eres bastante bueno haciendo esto.’_

La recordaba después de ponerse el pantalón de la pijama mirándolo apenadamente y él se le acercó, bamboleándose y sonriéndole, acariciándola el hombro, _“Estás bien?”_

Continuaba sonrojada, y le gustó que él la acariciara de esa forma cariñosa, “Sí.”

_“Lo noté.” Dijo, tomándola de la cintura, y ellos de pie tan solo demostraba sus diferencias de alturas, contexturas, y de edades, pero en el momento aquello no le importaba._

Arya no se dejó avergonzar, “Fuiste bueno conmigo.”

_Mirándola a los ojos se inclinó a besarla no por vez primera esa noche, y ella se volvió a negar, escabulléndose y diciéndole que no fuera cochino, se marchó dejándolo solo._

De lo borracho no había tenido erección y se había acostado a dormir.

Gendry sobrio, ahora reconoció lo monumental de su error y se escabulló de esa casa sin ser visto. Sentía haber traicionado la confianza de Robb y Jon, la cierta inocencia de Arya, _preocupado._ Sólo fue en su baño y dándose una ducha fría que reconoció que podía ir a parar a la cárcel por eso.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad _de que no fuera ella,_ que hubiera sido la perruncha de Maergery o Yara y él por desear tanto a Arya su mente la había reemplazado.

Su mente estaba hecha añicos con miedo y culpabilidad y decidió mejor echarse a dormir a ver si cuando se despertaba pensaba más claro. Vería todo esto con otros ojos cuando se le pasara la borrachera.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando de un momento a otro recordó algo más. Recordó el disparo de flashes en la oscuridad y _ella_ diciéndole que se apurara y no le fuera a sacar la cara. _“Puta mierda.”_ Murmuró, buscando su celular y desplazándose hasta la galería y metiéndose en las fotos recién tomadas.

_Que no sea Arya, que no sea Arya, que no sea Arya,_ pidió a un ser mayor.

_Y sí. Le había tomado fotos abierta de piernas a su acompañante._

_Y sí, había sido Arya. En algunas de sus imágenes viendo parte de su rostro._

_¿Y porque se había dejado tomar fotos?!!!_

Muy a su pesar una erección se manifestó y no pudo evitar estudiar las imágenes, viendo su humedad, lo hinchado de sus labios, lo pequeñita que era, como se abría los labios con sus propios dedos para él, con cada momento su susto y arrepentimiento pasando. Y se deshizo con culpabilidad de esa erección, y de las próximas con el recuerdo de ella y de las imágenes en su teléfono.


	2. Primer Beso. Besos más Profundos.

  1. _**Primer Beso.**_



Arya no volvió a ver a Gendry hasta cuatro meses después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Por horas se preguntó mortificada si él recordaba algo pues sólo fue a lo último que lo vino a notar borracho. Pero si no lo recordaba, _entonces porque no volver hasta la casa?_

Un día a Gendry le hicieron una invitación _‘a la que no podría negarse,’_ las palabras de Robb, y dándole el ultimátum de que lo pasarían a recoger para que fuera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Arya. Su estómago se retorció cuando escuchó la edad, _aunque él muy bien la sabía._ Su edad retumbando en su mente, sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo porque incluso aquello también le ponía.

“La edad en que una niña se convierte en mujer.” Robb añadió.

Jon pujó bajamente, “No vayas a decir eso enfrente de ella.”

Asistió a aquella fiesta, y se había imaginado algo sencillo, pero cuando llegó se encontró con bastantes invitados, de plata y bien vestidos, por su mente se le pasó marcharse, y lo iba a hacer cuando vio a Sansa notándolo y saludándolo desde lejos, barriéndolo con la mirada con cierta reprobación y luego señalándole a Yara en su dirección. Yara aproximándose a él pues eran amigos.

A la lejanía pudo ver a Ayra, de mal genio y peleándose con un tío, obviamente incomoda y no queriendo estar presente. La evitó lo mejor que pudo, lo hizo muy bien porque ella ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta que estaba presente.

Gendry decidió hacerle compañía en la caseta de vigilancia a Sandor y a Brienne, los jefes de seguridad de aquella casa. Por esa razón fue que pasó desapercibido, y no se marchó incluso cuando se dio cuenta que Brienne no estaba trabajando ese día, y en cambio había dejado a Podrick reemplazándola. Y ahí estaba él, sólo y sufriendo los malos tratos y miradas de molestia que _el Sabueso_ tiraba en su dirección. “Yara me ha dicho que ustedes dos se han acostado.” Trató de hablar con el hombre, y estudió su reacción, pero este sólo le dio un sonido de la garganta que no le dijo si aquello era verdad o no. 

Rato después se estaba quedando dormido en el lugar cuando escuchó a Sandor dar un madrazo y marcharse apurado.

Al seguirlo, por murmullos y comentarios se dio cuenta que Arya siendo imprudente, y estúpida, terminó gritándoles y _peleándose_ con unos tales Joffrey y Ramsey que ella detestaba. Sandor corría a detener la pelea que se estaba formado entre ese Joffrey, Jon y Rob, el nombre de Sansa siendo tirado también al aire mientras los tres se iban a los golpes, y los dos primos le destrozaban la cara de niñato bonito al rubio. Con curiosidad vio al acompañante de Joffrey, _Ramsey,_ en vez de ayudarlo, muerto de la risa y con palabras incitando a más violencia. Sandor y Brandon, el tío de los Stark, metiéndose a acabar exitosamente aquella pelea. Cabía notar, que el tío sólo vino a actuar después de que Robb y Jon salieron vencedores.

A él Sandor diciéndole que fuera a ver cómo estaban _las muchachas._

La gente a su alrededor señalándole por donde las habían visto pasar. Después de mucho deambular tocó a una puerta y vio a Podrick abriéndole, este frunciéndole el ceño al verlo, pero saludándolo de todas formas de la mano. “Sandor me mandó a asegurarme que Arya y Sansa estuvieran bien.” Le explicó y pronto fue dejado pasar. Vio a Sansa con los ojos y el rostro rojo, llorando, “Robb y Jon están bien, Sandor y su tio separaron la pelea.” Le dejó saber para que se calmara. Con curiosidad vio que Podrick tenía sangre en la manga de la camisa blanca de su traje. “¿Estás bien, hombre?” preguntó. Y pareció que solo en ese momento fue que Podrick y Sansa notaron esa sangre.

“Sí. Gajes del oficio.”

Gendry asintió, _“¿Arya?”_ preguntó, dudaba que estuviera llorando como su hermana, _pero debía de estar preocupada._ Sansa le señaló hacia la sala siguiente.

Podrick siguió a Sansa con la mirada cuando la vio marchándose, “¿Podrías quedarte con Arya? Brienne me envió para cubrirla hoy……no creo que se imaginó que me tendría que dividir en dos para estar pendiente de ellas.”

_Y era obvio de quien prefería estar pendiente._

En el afán de todo lo acabado de suceder olvidó el por qué estaba evadiendo a Arya y le asintió, más una vez que fue dejado solo lo recordó. Prosiguió a la próxima antesala y estaba vacía, la ventana abierta, _por supuesto que sería de ella escaparse._ No tuvo que caminar mucho pues la encontró en la sala donde estaban los regalos que le habían dado. _La vio destapándolos sin interés._ “Tus hermanos están bien.” Le dijo y ella no hizo señas de escucharlo hasta que levantó la cabeza, mirándolo. _Las cosas que ella le había dejado hacerle._ Y nada más fue mantenerle la mirada para sentir sus entrañas latiendo, una sensación que fue a parar a su entrepierna en un cosquilleo enfermizo y morboso.

“No creí que me ibas a regalar algo bueno.” Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle. Ni siquiera creyó que vendría cuando le dijo a Robb que se le hacía raro que Gendry no hubiera vuelto a la casa y que lo invitara a su cumpleaños ya que se los iban a celebrar.

Los Stark eran más que ricos y él no, pero sabía que esas palabras por parte de ella no venían a mal, sino siendo su usual _ella_ , _“¿Entonces te gustó?”_ le había dado una daga que él mismo había forjado.

Arya sostuvo la daga en sus manos, habiéndola tenido a su lado en el mueble. Aquel habiendo sido uno de los primeros obsequios que abrió, “Si la hubiera tenido en mis manos hace quince minutos hubiera degollado a los idiotas de Joffrey y Ramsey.” _No sabía a cuál de los dos detestaba más._

“Eso no lo dices en serio. Una niña no debería de decir esas cosas.”

_O hacer las cosas que le había dejado hacerle._ Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Lo que Gendry dijo, lo dijo sin pensarlo, _mucho menos esa última parte._

Arya no pudo evitar sonrojarse avergonzada, _“No soy una niña.”_ Y le tiró un cojín a la cara que él atrapó fácilmente.

“…Tampoco deberías estar interesada en dagas.” continuó Gendry viendo si así ella ignoraba el error cometido. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mirándose y sonrojándose.

“…No creo que seas la persona adecuada para decirme o no en lo que debería estar interesada.” Ver las cejas de él subir de inmediato y sonrojarse incomodo le dijo que _sí_ recordaba lo que había sucedido. Se colocó en pie, “…O mejor que usar la daga con Joffrey debería de usarla contigo.”

_“No te podría culpar.”_ Respondió suspirando y moviéndose hacia ella pero se detuvo, “Mira Arya, lo siento. Esa noche no estaba pensando claro, estaba borracho y me aproveché. Eres una niña y—”

_“—Que no soy una niña!”_

_¿Y eso era a lo que se negaba?_ “ _Sí lo eres,_ y yo soy diez años mayor que tú. Un hombre hecho y derecho. _No debí de haberme aprovechado._ ”

“¿Es aprovecharse cuando no me obligaste?” preguntó, y lo vio quejándose bajamente. Ella sabía que lo que él decía era verdad; estaba mal lo que habían hecho, _pero no le interesaba._ Lo vio pasándose la mano por el cabello, el musculo de su bicep brotándose y eso a ella llamándole la atención. “¿Todas esas cosas que me dijiste esa noche eran verdad?” preguntó, y de inmediato pensó en todo lo sucio que también le había dicho, lo que hizo que su propio estomago se retorciera y se sintió bastante flujo dejarla en ese momento. “Um, _no lo feo._ Sino lo otro, que siempre te ha gustado mi forma de ser. Que te encanto. Que soy bonita y que te traigo loco……Que me quieres.”

No se recordaba diciendo nada de eso hasta que ella lo mencionó. Sus palabras habían sido reales pero también sabía que las había dicho para convencerla, calentarle el oído, también para darle seguridad, para no hacerla sentir mal. _O podía ser que también se lo había dicho porque era lo que en verdad sentía y había querido dejárselo saber,_ “Sí es verdad. Pero eso no borra que lo que hice fue un error.”

Torció la boca al no obtener lo que quería, “…Gendry…” Arya no sabía bien como hablar para expresar lo que quería, “…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.” Caminó hacia él indecisa y nerviosa.

“ _Arya,_ ” Se quejó bajamente sintiendo su poya parándosele un tanto. Las mil y una imágenes del _porque_ no podía dejar de pensar en él viniéndole a la mente. La tomó de los hombros no dejándola acercar más.

_¿Y qué se suponía que dijera después de esto?_ Pedirle que le volviera a hacer aquello _no_ sonaba bien. Su actitud la molestó y bruscamente se zafó de él alejandose, _“¿Acaso ya no te intereso porque te dejé hacerme eso? ¿O lo que me dijiste me lo dijiste para endulzarme el oído y que me dejara?”_

El reclamo lo tomó desprevenido, _“QUEEEEE? NOOOO!!!”_ exclamó de inmediato, “No pienses así. No es eso, Arya-”

_“¿Entonces qué es?”_

“Robb y Jon son mis amigos. Eres joven e inocente, no puedo aprovecharme. Si lo hiciera podría ir a la cárcel. Yo-”

“Gendry, respóndeme, no hay una parte tuya que ahora mismo quiera besarme? Si me dices que no que deje de molestarte juro que te dejo en paz.” Aunque no era justo que él viniera a mostrarle cuan bien se podía sentir lo que le había hecho, que la hiciera creer que podían repetir, que incluso la quería, para después salir con esto. “Nadie se tiene que dar cuenta!” Sin pensarlo se atrevió a decirle eso. Y la forma en que él se volvió a quejar le llamó la atención. _“No le diré a nadie, lo prometo.”_

Este era el momento, el momento de actuar decentemente, y estaba a punto de admitirle que sí cuando escucharon sonidos afuera. Se separaron de inmediato, lo más que pudieron, Sandor entrando y mirándolos. Gendry parándose más derecho, esperando a que el hombre tratara de partirle el alma si había escuchado lo que estaban hablando.

_“¿Sansa?”_

“Hasta cuando la vi estaba con Podrick.” Comentó Gendry, lo que le ganó un gruñido de disgusto de Sandor. Prontamente dejándolos solos de nuevo. Gendry se giró hacia Arya y la vio siguiendo a Sandor apurada.

“Pod es un buen muchacho.” _Sansa tan solo era una idiota que siempre se metía con lo peor de lo peor._

“ _Lo buen muchacho se le quitará en cuanto lo deje acercársele entre las piernas. A veces me pregunto si tu hermana tiene mala suerte. O si su predilección es la peor calaña que se pueda encontrar.”_

Arya no se llevaba bien con Sansa, pero tampoco le gustaba que hablara mal de ella, “Ughhh, callese.”

“Tengo razón.” dijo, revisando sala por sala a su paso por los corredores. 

Arya muy bien sabía que no era sólo por protección que Sandor le interesaba Sansa, desde hacía un tanto había notado la forma en que la miraba, en que la cuidaba _y celaba._ Y a ella no le gustaba Sandor para Sansa, _era asqueroso._ _Su hermana se merecía mejor._ “Ni lo sueñe. _Mi hermana_ nunca le va a prestar atención a usted.” Dijo en voz alta lo que llevaba meses queriendo gritarle. Arya se fue hacia atrás cuando lo vio viniendo hacia ella enojado y pegándole a la pared justo al lado de su cara, _asustándola._ En ese momento la mano de Gendry apareciendo sobre el brazo de Sandor y preguntándole estúpidamente qué creía que hacía.

“Desea al _pajarito_ ,” dijo Arya manteniéndole la mirada iracunda a Sandor, _lo había escuchado llamándola así varias veces, era para vomitar,_ “Ella nunca le va a prestar atención. No por esa puta y horrible quemada o porque está viejo. Sino por mantenerse borracho, y su hermosa actitud de tratar como mierda a todo el mundo, _¡incluida a ella!_ ” _estaba loco si creía que a Sansa le agradaría eso. Que un día ella se levantaría notándolo de esa manera._

Gendry de inmediato supo que moriría tratando de defender a Arya a continuación. El gigante de hombre gruñó bajamente y le dio otro golpe a la pared, al lado de la cara de ella. Asustado trató de empujarlo, pero no logró sino moverlo un par de centímetros.

Se giró hacia Gendry, _“Qué?!”_

Gendry no alcanzó a contestar para cuando Sandor ya se estaba marchando, _¿dejando de buscar a Pod y Sansa?_ “¿Porque tu familia lo tienen trabajando para uestedes?” preguntó confundido, “No me gustaría que trataran de esta forma a mis hermanas.” Arya no le contestó nada, y se marchó sin responderle, “¿A dónde vas? ¿A advertir a Sansa y Podrick?”

Arya continuó su camino, aunque un tanto más lentamente y pujó, “Sí!” Sandor también era un asco para con Sansa pero sabía que a ella tampoco la asustaba, _por alguna razón_. Por unos momentos se le pasó por la mente que Sandor y ella tuvieran algo, pero se sacó aquello de la cabeza. Sansa ya había tenido su historia con desgraciados, _no se metería con otro, ¿verdad?_ Podrick era un tontarrón, pero un buen muchacho, y botaba la baba por Sansa, y ella tenía que haberlo notado _pues compartían sensibilidades parecidas!_

Gendry la siguió, cruzaron por varios pasillos y de repente se detuvieron en uno. Viendo a Podrick y a Sansa tan solo hablando en una sala, ella aun llorando por lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido con el tal Joffrey, pero riéndose de lo que fuera que Podrick le decía desde el otro asiento. Él y Arya se ocultaron de inmediato para luego marcharse. “Tu hermana es una snob, pero definitivamente el Sahueso está loco si cree que una muchacha como ella se fijaría en él _de esa forma._ ”

Sansa era complicada, podía ser dulce y gentil un día para al siguiente ser odiosa y caprichosa. Pero era su hermana, y aunque también daba esa apariencia de ser distante y fría solo su familia y amigas sabían qué la había llevado a ello, “Advierte a Podrick que Sandor lo tiene entre ojo y ojo. Sansa con lo idiota que es nada más es que sepa que un tipo malo está interesado en ella para salir a buscarlo.” Gendry ante eso le levantó una ceja y Arya supo que estaba hablando de más. _Lo que pasaba en la familia eran asuntos de la familia._ _“Advierte a Podrick.”_

En ese momento aparecieron Robb y Jon, golpeados, ensangrentados, pero celebrando haberle partido la madre a Joffrey y hasta el tal _Ramsay._

_Que buena fiesta de cumpleaños,_ pensó Arya. Estaba de suerte si sus padres al otro lado del mundo cuando se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido el próximo año no la obligaban a otra celebración que no quería. Maegaery vino hasta ella preguntándole por Sansa y simplemente le dio que quería estar sola mientras escuchaba a su tio Brandon regañar sin ganas a Robb y Jon. 

Yara llegó hasta donde Gendry en ese momento, tomándolo de la muñeca y diciéndole que se marcharan que ya esta fiesta se había acabado. Gendry la siguió, tras dar una mirada hacia Arya, viéndola pendiente de su familia. Mientras ella manejaba hacia el apartamento de él Gendry habló, “En verdad te acostaste con el Sahueso?”

Se carcajeó, ni un poquito apenada. “Sí. Varias veces. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?”

Se encogió de hombros, “No sé, es solo que él……su forma de ser……la mayoría de las mujeres le temen.”

“Me gusta el sexo. Y es un hombre reprimido. _¿Sabes cómo es un hombre de temperamento, reprimido y cogiendo?_ ” lo vio sonriéndose ante aquello.

“Entonces,” se colocó la mano entre la piernas y se empezó a masajear, “Coge mejor que yo?”

“Él es como un animal. Lo llaman el Sabueso y es por más que una razón.”

“A mí me dicen el Toro y nunca me has dicho que es por más de una razón.”

Al detenerse ante un semáforo en rojo se giró hacia él, besándolo y tomándolo por sobre el pantalón amacizándolo ávidamente. Él devolviéndole las caricias, lo sintió metiendo la mano debajo de su vestido y le dio permiso abriendo las piernas. Y la forma como la estaba besando, de repente un carro pitando de ellos los hizo brincar y separar. Apurada Yara colocó el carro en movimiento pero Gendry a su lado no dejándole de besar y morderle el cuello, de meterle el dedo fuertemente. Lo sintió susurrando en su oído que después de comérsele el coñito le mostrara qué le había hecho _el Sabueso_ para dejarla encantada con sus proezas de animal de cama, lo que la hizo reírse. “Otra noche será. Te dejo en tu apartamento, tengo una cita.”

Gendry se alejó un tanto, “¿Que?”

“Llevo casi medio año seduciendo a esta chica hetero y hoy va a ser la noche en que me deje demostrarle las delicias de mujer a mujer.”

“No! _Dame veinte minutos, estoy que se lo meto a cualquier cosa.”_ Le pidió, lo había sacado de donde los Starks para dejarlo en su apartamento. “Llama a esa tipa, pregúntale sino quiere un tercero.” _No sería la primera vez._

Se rio ante el desespero en su voz, “De haber un tercero sería su novio. Pero por ahora estamos detrás de sus espaldas.” Gendry exhaló, y de nuevo lo tuvo sobre ella como un pulpo y no lo detuvo. “Que te pasa? Has estado insaciable los últimos cuatro meses!”

_Cuatro meses,_ “Quiero coger. Tan simple como eso. Coger toda la noche, manda a la verga a esa tipa.”

“No!” lo empujó cuando lo sintió que iba en serio, y cuando lo sintió no haciéndole caso lo empujó mas duro, “Te dije que no!” ¿Qué se le había metido? Gendry no era así! Como leyendo su pensamiento él se alejó, mirando descontento por la ventana. “Hagamos una cosa, si ella se pone nerviosa, si las cosas no salen bien, te llamo para que nos acompañes o me doy una pasada por tu apartamento más tarde.”

Gendry se tuvo que conformar con una paja esa noche. E inmediatamente después una ducha fría. Sabía que Yara no lo iba a llamar o a visitar. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó que le llegó un mensaje de texto. De inmediato se lanzó por el celular, _y peor,_ no era Yara. Era Arya. Lo que le aceleró el corazón, y después de leer el mensaje de texto su poya se paró.

‘Deberías besarme la próxima vez que nos veamos.’

El teléfono volvió a vibrar dos veces más en sus manos. Otros dos textos llegándole, uno seguido por el otro.

‘Quiero decir apropiadamente.’

‘Me refiero en la boca.’

‘Podríamos empezar más normalmente.’

‘No tiene que pasar lo otro, solo besos.’

‘Solo quiero besarte.’

Pujó bajamente notando que mandaba un mensaje para explicarse mejor ante el anterior. Lo que le tomó ir a abrir la aplicación para responderle vio que ella ya los había borrado, y tras de mucho pensarlo le respondió, “Alcancé a leer eso.”

Mortificada Arya no supo que responder más que la verdad. “Nunca me han besado en la boca. Es solo apropiado que me des mi primer beso. ¿No lo crees?” Recibir una llamada en ese momento la sorprendió y de inmediato dejó ir el celular mientras trataba de cogerlo de nuevo para bajarle el volumen y contestar antes de que él colgara.

“No sabes lo que estás pidiendo.”

“Sí lo sé.”

_“No, no lo sabes.” Si supiera como pensaba en ella, como la deseaba, las mil y una cosas que deseaba hacerle,_ reconsideraría. Cambió el celular de manos y se bajó el bóxer.

“Sé que lo quiero.”

Gendry se quejó bajamente al escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de ella, “…Eres muy joven.”

Arya frunció el ceño ante el cambio en su tono de voz, como si aquello no le molestara tanto ya. “Muy joven para que me beses en la boca pero no para que me beses en—”

Gendry se soltó a sí mismo, “—Lo entiendo, _lo entiendo._ ” Dijo, no dejándola continuar. _No, él no podía hacer esto._ Tan solo estaba caliente y una vez que se le pasara se arrepentiría.

“¿No quieres besarme? … _La verdad._ ”

Gendry hizo una pausa, hablarlo sin mirarla era más fácil que tenerla en frente. Admitirle eso parecía más fácil de esa forma.

“Gendry eres un idiota. _¿Lo quieres o no?_ ” lo apuró. Él continuó sin responderle. “¿Aún tienes las fotos que me tomaste?”

_“Querías que tuviera esas fotos?”_ preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. “No recuerdo mucho de esa noche, a decir la verdad.” Se remojó los labios, “¿Querías que las tuviera?”

“No. Tú fuiste el de la idea.” Murmuró bajamente, apenada, _¿Así que él no se acordaba bien de lo que habían hecho?_ Balbuceó bajamente, la verdad, no sabía porque se las había dejado tomar, _ni en ese momento había sido buena idea,_ “Bórralas. ¿Sí?”

“En algún momento, en algo de lo que hicimos, las fotos por ejemplo, ¿te obligué?”

No la había obligado, pero sí al mismo tiempo? No estaba segura. Ella no había querido pero él había insistido bastante, y al final se había dejado, así que no había sido obligada, _¿verdad?_ “…No.”

Gendry exhaló, encontrando descanso ante aquello, “Ya las borré.” mintió, “Y sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta, no deberías dejarte tomar fotos. Otro va y las reparte por ahí.”

“ _Sólo he hecho eso contigo, idiota!_ ” contestó, “No tengo a nadie más con quien hacerlo. Además sabía que no las ibas a repartir.” Dijo, y aunque la molestó su comentario también le agradó saber que sí las había borrado.

Ella era virgen, la recordaba diciéndole eso aquella noche, _que nunca había hecho nada._ “Para eso me llamas, porque no tienes nadie con quien hacer esas cosas?” decidió ir al punto que estaban rodeando.

_Sí!!!_ Quería hacer esas cosas con él, pero le daba pena decirlo, más con la forma con que la estaba tratando.

“Una muchacha bonita como tú probablemente está rodeada de muchachitos que te quieran ayudar con eso.” Decidió tomar la conversación tal cual era. “Muchachitos de tu misma edad.”

“No los quiero a ellos, te quiero a ti.” Además ya habían comenzado, peor era la idea de buscar y encontrar otro _muchachito_ que la hiciera sentir como él la hacía sentir con tan solo mirarlo. No escuchó respuesta de su parte. Y Arya decidió dejar la vergüenza de lado, no tenía experiencia, pero sabía lo que quería, “Me gustas y te gusto. No le veo nada malo a eso.”

“Arya, sí hay-”

“Me besarás la próxima vez que nos veamos.” Arya declaró y sin más colgó. 

Gendry se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano, sintiendo cierta emoción de triunfo de que ella decidiera aquello y eso lo confundió. _¿En qué se había metido?_

De nuevo evitó ir a la casa de los Stark pero no podía negar que cada vez que lo invitaban le daba tentación aceptar y encontrársela para terminar besandola. Y cuando por fin aceptó la invitación y la vio, ella se quedó mirándolo y le subió una ceja y _cielos_. Sus entrañas se constriñeron y como podía una jovencita sin experiencia parecerle tan incitadora. _Tan seductora._ Se tuvo que recordar rehuir su mirada.

Cuando la escuchó pidiéndole que revisara la daga que le había regalado, por que le había partido el mango Gendry supo sus intenciones y sin querer se encontró sin aire y sonrojado. “Tan rápido la dañaste?”

“Sí. Ven conmigo para que me digas si se puede arreglar.”

Cuando entraron a una sala y ella cerró la puerta tras ellos se quedaron mirando.

Gendry pasó saliva. “Quiero que sea especial para ti.” Aún podía huir, decirle que ese beso sería especial y con otra persona, pero ella le asintió con expectativa y Gendry se encontró caminando hacia ella, remojándose los labios y acariciándole una mejilla antes de agacharse y posar su boca sobre la de ella. Suave y prolongadamente. Cuando se separaron la encontró sonrojada y aun con ojos cerrados, rostro plácido. No pudo evitar besarle la nariz.

Una parte suya se estaba esperando un beso más…profundo y aunque este le gustó quería más. “Un buen primer beso.” Él le asintió y volvió a besarla de nuevo de la misma forma.

Se sorprendió cuando él se separó y dejó la sala.

_Que?!!! Eso no podía se todo!!!_ Pensó saliendo detrás de él.

* * *

  1. _**Besos más profundos.**_



“Sé que hay bastantes formas de besarse.” Arya le murmuró bajamente más tarde en la cocina, donde no estaban solos.

Gendry levantó la mirada, cerciorándose que nadie los estuviera escuchando. “No me digas, quieres practicarlas todas…”

“Tu no?”

Más tarde, escapados de nuevo Gendry abria y cerraba sus labios sobre los carnosos de ella, a veces le besaba el labio superior, a veces el inferior, tiraba de este y se lo mordía suavemente. La forma en que se quejaba bajamanete y lo tomaba de la cintura, empinándose para no dejarlo separar de la boca lo tenían a mil. Al principio la había sentido siguiendo sus movimientos, aprendiendo, pero ahora incluso tomaba la iniciativa. 

La sangre vibrando en los cuerpos de ambos, sus corazones queriéndoseles salir del pecho.

Un beso largo suave y gentil.

Luego uno en que se sentía más necesidad.

Uno jueguetón donde la sintió riéndose contra su boca.

Aliento tibios mezclándose y Arya de repente empezó a sentir cierta necesidad, hizo algo que él no había hecho hasta el momento y que ella había visto en películas y televisión, tentativamente trajo su lengua a jugar contra los labios de él. Sin saber lamiéndole el labio superior y después el inferior antes de tratar de introducirse en la boca de él. De inmediato lo sintió tensándose, pero un segundo después abrió la boca bienviniendo su lengua. Y no sólo era la diferencia de edades entre ellos, o la diferencia de tamaños, fue sentir la lengua enorme de él encontrándose con la pequeña de ella, haciéndola quejar bajamente y sostenerlo de la cintura, mientras ambos movían las lenguas hacia arriba, debajo, de un lado para el otro y se enredaban. Rápidamente la boca llenándosele de saliva y tuvo que romper el beso para tragarse esa saliva. “Mierda, _eso se siente taaaan bien, Gendry._ ” Murmuró enterrando su cara entre los pectorales de él.

Gendry se encontró sonriéndose ante ello, no pensando con la cabeza con la que debía de pensar. Y _sólo era besarse,_ le acarició la nuca, _“¿Quieres otrico?”_ susurró, pues la verdad ya había dejado las reservas para detener esto, mientras fuera inocente, y ella lo quisiera, _¿porque no?_

_Aunque la erección en sus pantalones nada tenía de inocente._

Arya le asintió sonriéndose, y se volvieron a besar, larga y profundamente, mucho más profundo e íntimo que los otros besos compartidos. Eran bruscos con sus lenguas y luego proferían a besarse suavemente, luego, de nuevo lenguas buscándose, viendo que tan adentro podían llegar en la boca del otro. Y era asqueroso, pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Esos besos jugando con ella incluso más, haciéndola quejarse, sus calzones inundados de humedad entre más se besaban. Y a su pesar y sin quererlo se imaginó la boca de él de nuevo entre sus piernas y se sintió temblando.

Se apoyó contra él, queriendo sentirlo presionado contra ella, y ahí fue cuando notó la erección y ambos interrumpieron el beso para quejarse. La avergonzó sentirlo, pero al mismo tiempo la emocionó saber que este beso lo estaba afectando también, que ella lo afectaba de la misma manera que lo hacía él con ella. Más lo sintió separando sus caderas del estómago de ella, se encontró con sus ojos entrecerrados y pesados mirándola, su pecho contra el de él restregándose por sus respiraciones pesadas. “ _Ay Gendry,_ no sabía que un beso se pudiera sentir así.”

Gendry le sonrió, presionando su frente contra la de ella y ella lo volvió a besar. Al separarse un hilo de saliva los unía y tras romperlo le limpió la cara. “Ya es suficiente. Vete, no te dejes ver por nadie por un rato. Esa boquita esta hinchada.” La vio que se fue a negar pero le sacudió la cabeza. “Será sospechoso si ambos empezamos a dejar la compañía de los otros al mismo tiempo. Y tenemos que ser cuidadosos.” Le dijo simplemente. Vio que la desconcertaba con sus palabras y en no querer proseguir.

“Gendry-”

Le sacudió la cabeza, “Voy a hacer de esta una experiencia apropiada para ti. Nada impropio, más que besarnos va a pasar entre nosotros.”

_No sabía cuan equivocado estaba. En menos de un mes la habría corrompido de todas las formas habidas y por haber._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo pudo haber sido más corto e ir al punto más rápido pero no se que me pasó y toda esacuestipon de Sansa/Podrick se me vino a la cabeza junto con celos de el Sabueso. Pues aunque obviamente no estoy en contra de diferencias de edades entre los personajes de mis historias si lo estoy en cuanto ser respetuosos y cariñosos. Y detesto la idea de Sansa y el Sabueso, o Meñique, o con quien sea que la trate mal. Así que por eso me llegó a la mente de la nada Podrick?! Y ahora quiero hacer una historia paralela a esta entre Sansa y Podrick!!! 
> 
> Pero primero terminaré esta.


	3. Caricias

  1. _**Caricias**_



Gendry no tenía razones válidas para visitar la casa Stark sin invitación de Jon o Robb, y esta vez le pareció que aquella invitación se demoraba en llegar. Hablaba con Arya, o chateaba con ella, ella haciéndole insinuaciones a las cuales trataba de no prestarles atención. Ella invitándolo y diciéndole cuando pasarse por la casa, cuando no estaban sus hermanos, sería fácil. Ella estaba en vacaciones del colegio y del entrenamiento de artes marciales, pero ser fácil no quería decir que no sería peligroso.

Calenturiento a él se le pasaba por la mente invitarla a su apartamento, pues ahí sería más fácil encontrarse, pero tomar decisiones mientras uno está cachondo no era sabio. Y después de una masturbada se sacaba aquello de la mente, con cabeza fría reconociendo su error.

Una calurosa tarde de sábado fue invitado a pasar el rato en la piscina. Unas amigas de Sansa estaban presentes y Jon, Robb, Theon y él se sentían observados. Al único que parecía agradarle la atención era a Theon. Cuando las cervezas se acabaron se ofreció a ir por unas.

Por supuesto, encontrándose con Arya en el camino quien de inmediato procedió a besarlo, suave, lenta, prolongadamente. Sus lenguas deslizándose contra la otra tras un par de segundos. Ella haciéndolo agachar otro poco mientras la abrazaba sueltamente. “Cuidado, te vas a mojar.” Le advirtió si lo seguía acercando.

_Mantenía mojada a causa de él,_ pensó separándose un tanto, pero continuando besándolo. Gracias a las estúpidas amigas de Sansa una de las cosas que había notado desde un principio de Gendry eran sus abdominales, y no se pudo detener en llevar su mano a acariciárselas ya que no tenía camisa y solo traía una pantaloneta de baño húmeda.

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Gendry cuando ella empezó a dejarle besos a boca abierta en el hombro, en el cuello, pudiendo sentir su lengua contra su piel, sus dientes con deseo carnal mordiéndolo y sintió que se le paró ante su intensidad. Ella continuó bajando, dejándole un beso entre los pectorales y todos los pensamientos de no tocarla lo dejaron. Se dejó hacer lo que ella quisiera, la dejó degustarse con sus pectorales, al principio fue tímida pues lo miraba de rato a rato, cuando la sintió lamiéndole una tetilla no pudo dejar de dar un brinco y ella lo miró burlándose y sonrojada. Vergüenza en su mirada, pero se le volvió a acercar y no pasó mucho para pasar de lamer a chupar, quejándose contra él y después continuar su camino hacia abajo, a su sixpack, verla agacharse un tanto le trajo otras ideas a la mente y se quejó altamente ante sus caricias cuando sus labios bajaban demasiado. En un par de ocasiones la vio mirando hacia su erección cubierta pero ella no lo mencionó lo que le dejó saber que no había tomado valor todavía para acariciarlo en esa parte. Gendry la hizo colocarse en pie tras unos momentos.

“Ve y llévale estas cervezas a los muchachos. Si preguntan diles que Margeory me tenía ocupado.” A eso la vio frunciendo el ceño y le sacudió la cabeza.

Arya fue e hizo de mala gana lo que él le pidió y cuando habló de Maergeory todos soltaron la carcajada. Gendry regresó diez minutos después, Arya notando la falta de bulto en su pantaloneta de baño. En vez de marcharse decidió quedarse con ellos, aunque la presencia de Theon la molestaba cuando empezaba a hablar groseramente.

“Hoy no he visto a Sansa.” Dijo, pues ella siempre salía a saludarlo.

“Ohhhh!” Jon decidió ser maldadoso al darle la noticia pues no creía que Theon lo supiera, “Sansa y Pod como que se traen algo.” Dijo riéndose al ver la mirada de decepción que cruzó por el rostro de Theon.

_“Pod? Podrick Payne?”_ Preguntó incrédulo. Y al ver a Jon, Robb y Arya mirándolo contentos por su prima/hermana, pero burlándose de él no lo puto evitar odiosamente, “Seguramente ya escuchó sobre la poya mágica y está con él por curiosidad.” De inmediato vio que su comentario no cayó bien entre Robb y Jon y una pelea de puños se habría formado si Arya no habló a continuación.

“Bien, al menos la reputación de Podrick se la hacen otras muchachas, no como la tuya que te la haces tu mismo.”

_“OHHHHHHH!!!!!!”_ Gritaron los otros tres hombres al unísono al celebrarle el comentario a Arya. Comentario que obviamente a Theon no le agradó.

Robb aun riéndose se le acercó a Arya y la besó en la cabeza cariñosamente, “Esa estuvo buena, hermanita. Pero eres muy joven para saber de lo que estás hablando.”

Rato después Gendry tenía a la _joven que era muy joven para saber de lo que estaba hablando,_ enredando su lengua con la de él y lenta e incitadoramente chupándosela afuera de su bocay se preguntó dónde había visto ese tipo de cosas. Ambos quejándose de gusto. Y se dijo que las ganas que ella le demostraban se debía a su juventud e inexperiencia. _Y donde habían estado este tipo de jóvenes cuando el tuvo la misma edad?_

Cuando regresaron a la piscina lo hicieron con las amigas de Sansa que habían decidido unírseles y como todo hombre no pudo dejar de fijarse en los cuerpos. Yara sonrió en su dirección y la saludó de vuelta, _no se hablaban desde esa noche en su carro._ Minutos después estaban hablando mientras veían al resto jugar con una pelota en la piscina.

“Ya fuiste a buscar al Sabueso?”

“No he tenido oportunidad.” Le admitió.

Gendry frunció el ceño con algo que nunca había considerado, “Lo hacen cada vez que vienes?”

“No cada vez.” Le admitió.

Gendry asintió, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, “Cómo te fue con tu amiguita?”

Yara se sonrió, “Me la cogí, me cogió, ya sabes cómo va.”

Gendry se carcajeó, agradeciendo por sus gafas de sol y mirando hacia Arya mientras escuchaba a Yara contarle con _pormenores_ qué había hecho y qué le habían hecho.

Cuando Yara lo vio colocándose una de las pelotas sobre las caderas se sonrió, “Vamos adentro te ayudo con eso.”

Su mente le gritó que _sí,_ pero por alguna razón Arya miró en ese momento hacia ellos y no pudo aceptar. _Pero entonces se iba a quedar con las pelotas azules por ella?_ No pudo evitar quejarse cuando Yara habló de ganas de meterse algo a la boca. “Me rechazas y crees que no te lo voy a tener en contra. Ve y busca al Sabueso, si eso es lo que necesitas.”

Yara se quedó mirándolo, levantándole las cejas. “Sabes qué, _tienes razón._ ” Se dijo, colocándose en pie, “Buena suerte deshaciéndote de esa.”

_Sí, buena suerte,_ Gendry pensó desganado. Menos de un instante después de quedarse solo vio a Arya saliéndose de la piscina y mirándolo, haciéndole una seña hacia adentro de la casa que lo hizo rodar los ojos pues no estaba aparentando secretismo. En vez de seguirla se metió a la piscina, a ver si su calentura se le bajaba con el agua fría. Estaba a medio camino de nadar hacia el juego de waterpolo que estaban teniendo los demás cuando escuchó su teléfono sonando. Lo ignoró. Más este siguió sonando insistentemente hasta que escuchó a Theon diciéndole que lo apagara o contestara.

El agua fría había funcionado y salió por el teléfono, vio cinco llamadas perdidas de Arya, y justo en ese momento otro mensaje. _‘Ven adentro.’_ Si supiera como se le quería _venir adentro_ no le estaría insistiendo. “Es del trabajo, um, tengo que hacer unas llamadas.” Les dijo a sus acompañantes, aunque si lo oyeron o le colocaron atención, no lo creía.

Siendo un idiota caliente que no estaba pensando claramente siguió sus instrucciones y se encontró en la sala gigante que funcionaba para baño y casilleros de la piscina. Ella esperándolo, y de inmediato se le acercó, compartiéndose de nuevo en besos pasados de tonos.

Las amigas de Sansa tenían bikinis, bonitos bikinis que dejaban a la vista esculturales cuerpos, más Sansa y Arya se habían metido a la piscina con shorts y camisetas. Sansa había tenido un vestido de baño enterizo morado por debajo pues este había sido visible sobre la camiseta blanca y holgada. Bien, pues cogió la camiseta crema y holgada que traía Arya y se la hizo a un lado en el cuello, exponiendo su hombro a él, bañándolo en besos y lamidas, mordidas suaves, ella quejándose y el sonido haciendo eco altamente en aquel baño. La siguió cuando ella lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a una sala interna que no había visto antes, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Se comieron el cuello y los hombros a besos, Arya de nuevo degustándose con el pecho de Gendry y no pudiéndose creer estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

“Desearía que fueras mayor.” Dijo ante los pequeños quejidos bajos y contenidos que la dejaban mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente de la espalda y enterraba la cara en su pecho.

“A mí me gusta que no tengas mi misma edad.” No dijo nada cuando él la despojó de su camiseta y solo vino a darse cuenta después que sucedió. Y sólo en ese momento se recordó no haberse puesto un enterizo sino uno de los bikinis viejos de Sansa, _y se sintió incomoda._

Gendry podía ver que aquel bikini no era de ella pues le quedaba talvez una talla más grande. De Sansa? De antes? No importaba, en él su cuerpo de mujercita y su nerviosismo tuvo su efecto, _“Estás usando esto para mí?”_ preguntó jugando con las tiras de este cerca a las claviculas, hablándole con el tono de voz suave y seductor que usaría con cualquier otra mujer.

La pregunta la sorprendió, también el tono juguetón y se sonrojó bastante, y la respuesta era _sí._

Le había dicho a ella y se había dicho a si mismo que no se propasaría, pero estaba resultando difícil no hacerlo cuando ella no lo ayudaba. Prosiguió a besarle el cuello detenidamente, las clavículas, esperó su reacción al besarla en el valle entre sus pechitos y al ver que no lo detenía, se arrodilló en el piso y enterró la cara en su estómago. 

Arya no paraba de disfrutar de los besos y las caricias en sus piernas que él le hacía, traía un short y mientras le besaba el estómago no paraba de acariciarle las piernas suavemente de arriba abajo, por la parte de enfrente, por la parte de atrás, y por la parte interior, donde la hacía temblar cuando subía demasiado entre sus muslos.

Gendry no recordaba la última vez que había estado con una mujer así, tan solo disfrutando de las caricias. No pasó mucho para estar de pie nuevamente y manteniéndole la mirada se descubrió tanteándole los pechitos, tomando su tamaño, su peso y firmeza. Decidió agacharse y morderla en el cuello, y eso fue lo que tomó para que ella dejara su silencio, quejándose bajamente. _Carnalmente._

Arya perdida en el temor y _la dicha_ mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello miró hacia los dedos que ahora tiraban de su pezón y de la delgada tela que se los cubría, y se tuvo que morder los labios para no quejarse bajamente. Sorprendida de que Gendry estuviera tratándola así tan rápido después de que se había negado a siquiera besarla, pero luego recordaba lo ocurrido _aquella noche_ y no debía porque estar tan sorprendida.

Sintió que la hizo caminar hacia atrás y no lo detuvo, prontamente sintiendo una mesa detrás de ella y se sentó en esta, ambos mirándose a los ojos. “Sexo.” Dijo tartamudeando, “Sexo no. No um, no estoy lista para eso todavía.”

“Para que estás lista entonces?” preguntó.

“Sexo no.” Se dijo, y otras cosas _como besarlo ahí._ Arya exhaló, avergonzada e incomoda no sabiendo como decirlo. 

Después de escucharla Gendry le apretó los dos pezoncitos fuertemente y tiró de estos, haciéndola gemir sorprendida, y a continuación y sin avisarle tan solo tiró hacia abajo el pequeño corpiño del biquini, exponiendo sus senos al aire.

_Eso no fue lo que se esperaba_ y trató de cubrirse de inmediato, sorprendida, asustada. 

Gendry hizo una pausa ante su reacción, _Qué creía que iba a ocurrir entonces?_ Le tocó la quijada suavemente, agachándose y besándola, queriéndola convencer de proseguir, y al mismo tiempo de no espantarla, _“Tímida?”_ preguntó, sonriéndole burletera y cariñosamente. _Arya no era tímida._

“Lo que ya sucedió entre nosotros no me da seguridad para _nada_ de esto.” Sabía que se estaba mostrando frentera y descarada en cuanto algunas cosas pero la verdad era que era una pantalla, no se sentía, así, en sus fantasías no había vergüenza pero en la realidad sí. Vio que lo sorprendió con sus palabras y lo sintió que se fue a alejar y tampoco era eso lo que quería, _“Además, me da pena que sean pequeñas.”_

“…No deberías de sentir inseguridades. Si estoy aquí es porque me gustas.”

Arya balbuceó por unos momentos. _Ella muy bien sabía que le gustaba a Gendry,_ “Sí, pero las otras chicas con las que has estado-”

Le sacudió la cabeza, “Estás creciendo, Arya.” Le respondió y aquel comentario era…uno que lo martirizaba. Pero de la calentura que sentía prosiguió, “…Apuesto que son perfectas, bien bonitas.” Dijo, estudiándola y agachándose, besándole los brazos por sobre los pechos, y poco a poco los sintió perdiendo su rigidez, “Déjame verlas.” La tomó de las muñecas y la ayudó a dar el paso para descubrirse, Gendry le puso las manos sobre la mesa sin romper la mirada entre ellos y le sonrió al verla todavía avergonzada. En vez de mirarla se agachó a besarla, a hacerla perder de esa forma sus desconfianzas. Cuando por fin le miró el pecho se desilusionó un tanto _pues sí,_ eran pequeñitas, pero eran senos y se sintió embobados por estos, “Hermosas.” Susurró circulándole con el pulgar uno de sus pezoncitos pequeñitos y rosaditos, aunque rojos de la manipulación que él les había estado dando. Tras unos momentos se inclinó a tomar una de sus téticas en su boca mientras amacizaba la otra con su mano que parecía gigante ante el tamaño de ella. 

Arya apenas si podía contener los sonidos que dejaron su garganta mientras Gendry empezó a chuparle el pezón, dándole lengüetazos descarados y mordiéndola, no sabiendo que hacer con sus manos, con su espalda que se curveaba hacia él. Calor estallando en ella _más_ cuando él la miraba mientras se aseguraba de que ella estuviera viendo lo que le hacía. Y sólo eso era sucio, y por alguna razón le gustaba.

Gendry aún no se creía como su tarde iba pues no era esto lo que se había esperado, tomó la tética en sus manos y la paró más engulléndola toda con su boca, succionándola fuertemente hasta más no poder, y soltándola de un solo movimiento con un pop, viéndola bailar de lado a lado y de arriba abajo hasta quedarse inmóvil rápidamente.

Repitió el tratamiento con la otra, jugando con ellas por un buen rato.

Sintiéndola conteniéndose de querer quejarse altamente, avergonzada de los sonidos que provenían de ella habló mientras la acomodaba en una posición acostada. “No te comas los gemidos, me gusta escucharte.” dijo antes de proferir a besarla, su lengua enredándose con la de él y aprovechó para apoyar su erección contra su pierna, ella quejándose altamente ante eso. Sin darle tiempo volvió a tomar sus tetas en manos y boca, tirando de sus pezones talvez un poco cruelmente y el quejido de sorpresa y gusto alto que la dejó lo hizo sonreírse y prosiguió a morderla en la clavícula. 

Con la mente en blanco Arya lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera, no creyéndose estar con Gendry de esta forma, quejándose bajamente mientras él la besaba hasta el estómago e incluso la hacía girar boca abajo y le lamía toda la espalda, lo que nunca creyó se iba a sentir _tan bien._ Se sentía tan bien que la presión entre sus piernas ya venía a ser fastidiosa, tanto como la humedad.

Se moría por morderle el traserito, bajarle el pantalón y enterrarle la cara en el coño desde esta posición para ver como reaccionaba, pero se decidió de que no lo haría hasta que ella no se lo pidiera. Se acostó boca arriba, al lado ella, respirando profundamente y dándose a ambos un descanso. “Esto no era lo que me imaginé haríamos cuando acepté venir a tu casa.”

Arya se quedó mirándolo, ella se había esperado que le hiciera lo de aquella noche, aunque no lo había pensado creyendo que sucedería. Sin responderle se inclinó sobre él a besarle el pecho completo. Su rostro enrojeciéndose, muy bien sabiendo que no debería de estar haciendo esto, no con él, con alguien mayor y más fuerte. Pero nada más era mirarle el torso y las ganas le venían. Gendry no era cualquier hombre, ni cualquier hombre tenía el cuerpo que él tenía.

Gendry no la detuvo, la dejó saciar su curiosidad de esa forma. Sus picos cortos y aniñados llamándole la atención por su ternura, pero de nuevo, la ternura y timidez no duró mucho. Y una de las cosas que notó nuevamente es que evadía colocarle atención a su erección. Cuando ella lo mordió maldadosamente en el costado y volvió a acostarse a su lado habló, “Temo no haber sido cuidadoso. Mañana estarás cubierta de chupetones.” Ella le brindó una medio sonrisa apenada que le dijo que la idea no le desagradaba del todo, “Cúbrelos bien…cúbrete bien desde ahora. O será aparente lo que estabas haciendo.” Fue a buscar las ropas en el piso y le pasó las de ella, morbosamente la estudió mientras la veía colocarse el bikini y la camiseta, y fue a hacer lo mismo con la suya solo para sentirla tomándolo de la muñeca firmemente, no como despedida sino para que la mirara y al hacerlo la vio con la mirada de timidez que ya le conocía, balbuceando y sonrojándose más. “Qué más quieres?” preguntó con gracia.

_Iba a ser avergonzante pedirlo ahora o en varios días o meses, y él si le había dicho aquella primera vez que se lo pidiera cada vez que lo necesitara. “…Lo de esa noche.”_ Lo dijo muy bajamente, haciendo presión entre sus muslos con sus propias piernas. De nuevo lo escuchó quejándose, como si sus palabras dañaran la resolución que se había impuesto.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que había planeado de hasta donde y no llegar no lo iba a marcar él, _el mayor en la relación,_ sino ella. O talvez pensó eso para no sentirse tan aventajado pues una gran parte suya estaba que brincaba en una pierna ante la forma extrovertida de ella ser. No pudo esconder su deleite y se sonrió, “Así de tanto te gustó?” le acarició el brazo para que no creyera que se burlaba. Y vio que la apenó porque ella le agachó la mirada y no queriendo aquello se le acercó y la besó en la mejilla. _“Arya, acaso no entiendes? Me encanta que te haya gustado.”_ Ella no dijo nada, tan solo le asintió, “Crees que tenemos tiempo? No nos hemos marchado ya por mucho?”

Arya balbuceó por unos momentos. _Sí se habían marchado por mucho,_ pero necesitaba aquello, no tomaría mucho lo sabía.

Gendry sonrió incluso más al recordarlo, y la tomó de la cintura subiéndola a la mesa, “Ahora que lo recuerdo…no creo que vaya a tomar mucho, _verdad?_ ” Interrumpió su respuesta con un beso,

y talvez era que estaba sobrio ahora que la sintió temblando, estremeciéndose, nerviosa, _anticipándolo._ Le besó el cuello sobre la camisa, _sería bueno que ella no se hubiera vestido,_ pensó pasajeramente, mientras le volvía a besar las téticas, le subió la camiseta besándole el estómago, introduciendo su lengua en su ombligo, rodeándoselo lentamente e introduciéndola en esta, queriendo darle una demostración de lo que se vendría y ella se estremeció, pero fue él quien se sorprendió cuando nerviosa tomó la iniciativa de bajarse el short y los calzones, no esperando a que lo hiciera él y no pudo dejar de quejarse. La ayudó, tomando las prendas en sus manos cuando ella ya no alcanzaba y la despojó de estas. Se volvió a enderezar mientras la estudiaba, su cuerpito encima de esa mesa, sus caderas en el filo de estas, su camiseta cubriéndola lo suficiente para no dejarle nada a la vista, sus piernas blancas y rectas hasta el piso. Y se quiso enderezar porque le daba morbo la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos, la ilusión de poder, de saber que podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. La besó lentamente, enredando su lengua con la de ella y haciéndola quejar cuando tomó su triangulito entre sus manos, quejándose bajamente al sentirla sin un vellito. _En verdad había estado pensando terminar ese día con él de esta forma._ _“Ugh, Arya,”_ le dijo bajamente, recorriéndole la rajita de arriba abajo lentamente, notándola suavecita y super mojada, _“eres de no creer.”_

No pensó en sus palabras y se continuaron besando, sintiendo sus dedos rozándola suavemente, primero un labio hacia arriba y después el otro hacia abajo. Se sentía empapada por él, y mojándose más. Se fue hacia atrás lenta y cuidadosamente y cerró los ojos al sentir que la camiseta se le subía exponiéndola a él.

Gendry se remojó los labios, ante el triangulito que quedó expuesto, estaba empapada, pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención, “Coñito más bonito que he visto.” Susurró, “El más pequeñito también. No sabía que una niña se podía mojar tanto…”

No era una niña! Arya fue a decir pero decidió mejor no darle oportunidad de que se detuviera o se burlara de ella, o no quisiera continuar. Se quejó bajamente al sentir su aliento tibio en esa parte suya y se volvió a quejar cuando prosiguió a lamerle el monte de venus. “Dios!” Cuando la había estado besando en la boca con lengua no paraba de pensar en él besándola entre las piernas, y ahora hacía la comparación. Su boca caliente y abierta sobre su lugar más secreto su lengua deslizándose entre sus labios, abriéndolos a su paso cada vez más con mayor presión, casi y desapareciendo en lo más profundo y recóndito de ella. Y por los sonidos que él hacía parecía agradarle su humedad, lamiéndola alrededor de su hoyito como bebiendo de ahí. 

_No se había equivocado la primera vez que lo dejó hacerle esto._

Proveeer sexo oral era algo que ha Gendry siempre le había encantado. Encantado de hacerlo hasta que su lengua, boca, cuello y mandibula le empezaban a doler, y a veces incluso continuando. Hacerle esto a Arya…era probablemente una de sus primera fantasías sucias que tuvo con ella. Y ahora no podía dejar de ver que se convertiría en una adicción si ella también lo quería. Y por la forma en que lo había pedido, la forma en que se había corrido tan rápido en esa primera ocasión, la forma en que se mojaba tanto para una niña, le dejaba saber que estarían haciendo esto cada vez que pudieran. Dale lengüetazos a su hoyito y sintiendo sus muslos temblar se concentró en su saborcito, como ese sabor pesado se hacía más ligero entre más empezaba a fluir por él. “…Que coñito tan rico…” susurró y la hizo quejar altamente y al abrir los ojos alcanzó a verla con la piel de gallina.

No recordaba todo lo de esa primera noche, pero lo de esta tarde sí lo recordaría y al sentir sus muslos estremeciéndose la sostuvo de estos, lamiéndole el clítoris lentamente, rodeándola haciendo sus muslos contraerse, no queriéndola dejar acabar tan rápidamente se detuvo, “Eres tan nueva en esto que te me corres tan rápido…”

“Sí.” Arya le dijo en su delirio.

Gendry la tenía tiesa de nuevo, como un mástil, y se bajó la pantaloneta tomándose en su mano mientras la abría con sus dedos morbosamente y le mordía la entre pierna, haciéndola quejarse nuevamente. “Cuatro meses y tres semanas llevo pensando en comerme este coñito otra vez.”

Arya desearía que sus palabras sucias no le agraden pero lo hacían, su tono de voz grueso y bajo, y no había otra descripción para lo que le hacía, desafortunadamente no dejándole de gustarle y apenarle. Las lamidas, la forma en que le chupaba los labios tirando de estos, los sonidos mojados y obscenos que la hacían sonrojar, que la hacen sentir un placer como ninguno.

“Y desde antes, he estado pensando en este coñito desde mucho antes para considerarme un tipo respetable.” le admitió, _desde que había sido una preadolescente,_ “Vamos Arya, háblame, di algo.” Le pidió pues su corazón se había acelerado bastante al revelarle aquello.

_Qué se suponía que le dijera?_ “…Yo también.”

_“Tú también?”_

Arya asintió.

_“Desde cuando me has deseado?”_ se atrevió a preguntarle.

Arya se remojó los labios. “Desde los doce....” _o talvez un poco antes._ No pudo de dejar de quejarse cuando de repente él le subió las rodillas casi hasta los hombros y la abrió bastante. Besándola profundo de esa manera, su lengua introduciéndose en su hoyito como cuando lo hacía besándola en su boca, buscando por su lengua, sus caderas empujando contra él mientras se sentía no poder respirar bien en esta posición. 

_Llevaba tres años pensando en esto? Y él la consideraba muy joven para disfrutarlo?_ “Niña obscena.” Susurró contra su coñito. Por alguna razón no se podía traer a llamarla niña sucia, la quería como para eso. Gendry se centró en su clítoris nuevamente, obviamente sus caricias agradándole más en ese lugar. “Te gusta, mi amor?”

“Sí, me encanta. No pares por favor.”

No les tomó mucho a ninguno de los dos correrse, Gendy en su propia mano y ella en su boca cinco segundos después. Gendry se descubrió bañado en sudor y la ayudó a colocar las piernas sobre el piso nuevamente, notando que le dolió el movimiento por la posición en que habíaestado. Por su parte apoyó la frente contra la pierna de ella mientras recobraban el aliento. Sentir la mano de ella enredándose en su cabello lo hizo sonreírse. Cuando se enderezó y la miró ella se sentó lentamente, mirnadolo avergonzada y Gendry le giró los ojos. La tomó del mentón, “Mi niña quedó satisfecha?” la vio balbuceando como respuesta y le asintió para que le contestara.

“Sí.” Arya dijo a media voz. 

“Bien.” Gendry le contestó y aprovechando su estado aun debilitado y perdido la besó como ella no se había dejado la última vez. Untándola de sus jugos vaginales en su lengua y labios, y Arya se sintió sonrojar ante su sabor mientras se quejaba bajamente.

“No debes avergonzarte de nada, de acuerdo?”

Arya fue a responder pero se quejó al sentir sus dedos sobre su clítoris, sus caderas de inmediato alejándose. 

“Demasiado sensitivo todavía?”

“Sí.” Arya le contestó, y miró hacia la entrepierna de él. Encontrando que no tenía erección.

“Así de tanto me gusta comerme tu coñito que acabo sin más.”

Arya le giró los ojos y lo empujó de ella, bajándose de la mesa y yendo por sus pantalones y ropa interior, “No debo avergonzarme de nada cuando me hablas de esa forma?”

Gendry se encogió de hombros, “No.” Había semen en el piso y en la mesa estaba la muestra del deseo de ella lo que tendría que limpiar, “Date un duchazo antes de regresar a la piscina.” Gedry le advirtió.

Arya frunció el ceño, _nadie se daría cuenta que estaba mojada._

Gendry notó su confusión y se sonrió, “Hueles a mujer.” Nada más decir esa ultima palabra para recordar que no era _una mujer._ Pero la estaba convirtiendo en una, su lado pervertido añadió.

Arya de hecho no regresó a la piscina, se fue a su habitación, se tomó un duchazo y se acostó a maravillarse en lo que había sucedido una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Cuando se despertó lo hizo porque Jon vino a llamarla a preguntarle sino iba a comer del asado. El único asiento vacio era el que estaba al lado de Gendry y se sentó en el lugar, sumamente sonrojada. Debajo de la mesa sintió la pierna de él pregandole a la suya jueguetonamente y lo miró, compartiendo una sonrisa.

“Estás bien?” le preguntó tan solo para sacarse de la mente el haber hecho algo indebido, _otra vez._

_“Sí.”_ Respondió.

Gendry estudió sus alrededores, comiendo lento mientras eran dejado solos y cuando lo estuvieron habló bajamente. “La verdad, no recuerdo mucho de aquella primera noche…”

Arya no supo porque eso la decepcionó, _“…Oh…”_

“Cuantos orgasmos te di?” la vio de inmediato atragantándose con su gaseosa, y cuando su familia miró en su dirección Gendry le pegó suavemente en la espalda.


	4. Corrupción. Dedos.

  1. _**Corrupción.**_



Desde el asiento trasero del carro Gendry miró hacia Hot Pie quien manejaba y Lommy que iba como copiloto. En el asiento de atrás iban él, Arya y Yara. Estarían los tres atrás más comodos donde Lommy se hubiera quedado atrás, pero no, en la emoción de manejar el carraso de Yara se había declarado el copiloto. Arya era muy joven para conducir, y él y Yara habían tomado unos tragos, lo que dejaba a Hot Pie conduciendo de regreso de un festival en que se habían encontrado por accidente.

Arya había estado con sus hermanos, Sansa y unas amigas de ésta. Y él con Yara Lommy y Hot Pie, y se encontraron todos por accidente. Los Stark tenían el poder para meter a Sansa y a Arya a un evento de varios días que no era para menores de edad y así lo habían hecho. Gendry de hecho preguntándole a Arya si no estaba muy pequeña para estar en ese lugar. Después de los Stark ver por conductas descaradas que Gendry tenía razón la mandaron con los que solo venían a quedarse un día, que eran ellos.

Así que ahí estaban, Lommy, Yara y Arya dormidos, y él acabándose de despertar porque Arya de un momento a otro dejó de estar inclinada y abrazando a Yara y se giró hacia él y no pudo dejar de tensarse incomodo, mirando a Hot Pie quien solo le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor y continuó conduciendo mientras él se acomodaba mejor, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella.

Trató de volverse a quedar dormido pero la mano de Arya en su cintura no lo ayudaba, o sentir su brazo por sobre su creciente erección, en un par de ocasiones la miró y la movió, para ver si se estaba haciendo la dormida pero no. Ella y Lommy solo vinieron a despertar cuando golpearon un bache. Lommy volviéndose a inclinar a seguir durmiendo y Arya enderezándose un tanto y mirándolo frunciéndole el ceño, porque en el movimiento el brazo que tenía por sobre los hombros de ella se había deslizado hasta su cintura. Y ella lo miraba como si no se acordaba porque estaban juntos y después sonriéndole para volverse a acomodar como estaba. Era una noche helada el calentador venía al máximo y aun así cada uno venía cubierto con unas mantas, así que aprovechó para meter el brazo debajo de la manta de ella.

Arya se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida cuando sintió la mano de él tocándole la cintura y después desde esa misma posición empezar a halarle la falda hacia arriba, lo que la sorprendió y de inmediato lo miró, él sacudiéndole la cabeza sin detenerse y Arya alejando sus caderas mientras miraba hacia adelante para ver si Hot Pie, Lommy o Yara se daban cuenta de algo pero no. Tembló cuando sintió la mano de él dejando su cintura y estirándose para colocarle la mano entre los muslos tras haberle subido bastante la falda. De inmediato colocó su mano sobre la de él silenciosamente y sacudió la cabeza, tras él no continuar hacia arriba hizo fuerza para alejarle la mano pero él no se dejó, en vez de eso lo sintió dejándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza minetras con un solo movimiento de su muñeca la tomó completamente entre las piernas con su enorme y tibia mano. Sintió la temperatura subiendo demasiado mientras con la yema de los dedos empezó a acariciarla, sus movimientos suaves y juguetones, ella tratando de no quejarse por el toque sensual y pidiendo para que no note cuan húmeda la tela de sus calzones se torna con cada minuto.

Arya agachó la cabeza pero manteniendo pendiente de los que van adelante y sabe que esto no puede continuar. Que si los agarran con la mano de él entre sus piernas? Ni siquiera se puede imaginar las consecuencias. Decidió pegarle con el codo en las costillas para que se deje de bobadas pero él apenas y se inmutó. 

“Shhhh, está bien, déjame.” Le pidió bajamente. Y que se le había metido en la cabeza para hacer esto? _Ella._ “No lo quieres?” _Sabía que lo quería,_ esa tarde en el festival habían visto a una pareja besándose contra un árbol, el hombre dedeando a la mujer y los Stark de inmedaito le habían tapado los ojos a ella. Para ella mirarlo a él a lo largo de la tarde sonrojada y mirada de curisidad. Con sorpresa la sintió dejando de pelearse consigo misma y él.

Arya se dejó, con miedo a ser descubierta, pero con curiosidad. Y lo sintió de esa manera por varios minutos, solo agarrándola suavemente entre sus dedos y después cuando la humedad aumentó dandole golpecitos con los dedos como si los estuviera tarareando sobre una superficie lisa. Y se quejó bajamente cuando por fin! Lo sintió acariciándole el vientre bajo, metiendo la mano entre sus calzones, acariciando su valle de venus, hasta que lo sintió sus dedos acariciándola justamente donde empieza su rajita, su cuerpo entero temblando y queriendo dejar salir un quejido bajo pero aguantándose. Era en parte humillante que el viera cuato le estaba gustando que hiciera esto cuando había gente alrededor. 

La cintura de sus calzones era muy ajustada para sus manos y en circunstancias diferentes la despojaría de estos mas le tocaba que trabajar con el espacio que tenía, Gendry se agachó un poco, “Abre tantico las piernas.”

Que tan retorcido era sentirlo haciendo circulitos por donde estaba su clítoris pero solo tocando la piel de su rajita?

“Juguemos un ratico.”

Arya trató de contener el quejido que la dejó ante el tono de voz de él y sus palabras, no esperándose esto…pero queriendolo desde temprano. Ella muy bien le había dicho que se dejaría si él se atrevía a tocarla. Hizo lo que le pidió, abrió las piernas un poquito y se sostuvo de la camiseta de él, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Y con eso las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a tocarle el clítoris, y nada más la sensación la hizo contener un quejido entre más humeda se sentía colocando. Fluyendo por él.

Con su mano derecha continuó estimulando la pequeña pepita en movimientos diferentes para ver sus reacciones. Lo mojada que esta y suavecita le encanta, y lleva sus dedos hasta su monte de venus para untarla de estos, para que vea como la pone así la idea la asuste de hacer este tipo de cosas en público. De arriba abajo le toca el clítoris, de lado a lado, círculos alrededor de este, recorre toda su rajita y vuelve a subir en zigzag entre sus labios, separa un poco sus dedos y no lo ve pero se imagina el flujito elástico rendido de sus dedos y de ella.

En minutos Arya se descubrió desesperada necesitando la sensación, de que se vuelva mas fuerte, más rápido, que no se detenga. No debería de desearlo, al menos no como están. Y se quejó bajamente contra el pecho de él. Su saco grueso cubriendo el sonido de sus quejidos, también la música a volumen medio cubriendo el sonido chapuceante entre sus piernas.

Gendry se detuvo de nuevo, pues lo que quería no era hacerla correr, sino siempre dejarla al borde, _ella se corría rápido después de todo._ No pudo evitar carcajearse cuando ella se quejó bajamente porque le bajara la velocidad a sus caricias. Y volvió a rodear lentamente su pepita hinchada del deseo.

Arya sabía que había algo malo que le estuviera gustando esto mientras él se burlaba de ella haciéndola casi terminar para luego volver a empezar lentamente, varias veces. Hubo un momento en que estuvo segura que se correría con sus movimientos lentos en su clítoris cuando sus muslos internos sacudiéndose la delataron.

Y fue en el momento menos pensado y cuando ella se hizo a la idea que lo único que quería era manosearla de esta forma que le dio la buena sensación. Cuando por fin se corrió, tuvo que morderse duro la manga de su saco pues la sensación fue bastante fuerte, la más fuerte que había sentido. Sus piernas temblando, sus dedos de los pies doblándose, piel de gallina recorriéndola, Sus pezones endureciéndose más. Y nunca había sido así. Nunca. _Ni siquiera con su boca._

“ _Ufff,_ así, sí,” Gendry le susurró mientras se corría _y se corría duro y largo._ La forma en que no paraba de temblar se lo decía todo. _“Córrete duro…”_

Arya no sabía si lo duro y rio era por lo que la había hecho esperar tanto, pero le gustó, le gustó bastante. Y después de que terminó sintió sus muslos y entre pierna demasiado mojada, y se avergonzó al sentirlo también entre sus nalgas, mortificación le dio al imaginarse cuando le empezara a llegar a la falda. Se fue a acomoda mejor pero lo sintió tomándola fuertemente, no dejándola mover, sus dedos dejándole humedad en el monte de venus, en el vientre bajo, volviendo a entre sus piernas y tocándola bastante para después dejar la humedad que había recogido en sus muslos, lo que la avergonzó. 

“Mira que rico te me pones.” Susurró bajamente y sintió cerrando un poco las piernas. “No, no, no.”

Lo volvió a sentir tocándola entre las piernas, después de unos momentos tocándole el clítoris otra vez y haciéndola brincar y después quejarse bajamente. Más? Se preguntó, sintiendo placer de que el quisiera volver a empezar. _Y una parte suya quiere más._ Sus caricias hasta el momento se habían centrado en su clitoris y rajita superficialmente, así que cuando se movió a acariciarle los labios, abriéndolos y sobándolos respiró profundo.

Gendry se asustó cuando sintió de repente el carro deteniéndose. Disimuladamente sacó su mano de entre su ropa interior y detrás de su espalda mientras por la ventanilla veía una gasolinera.

Hot Pie vio a Lommy despertándose, Yara también, “Tengo hambre.” Dijo apenado. Y se sorprendió cuando ellos dos se bajaron del carro. Lommy siguiéndolo, Yara preguntando por el baño cuando hablaron con quien atendía.

“Eres un idiota.” Arya le dijo en cuanto estuvieron solos y no podían verlos.

“Te gustó.” Gendry retalió con una sonrisa, “Me mojaste toda la mano. Hay cosas que no se pueden negar.”

“Ugh!” Arya le dijo, apenada y preparándose para salirse del carro e ir al baño pero él la detuvo de las piernas, “Al menos me merezco un beso no?” No se habían besado en todo el día.

“Lo que te mereces es un golpe, idiota.”

Gendry se rió, “Un golpe s lo que me darás cada vez que te haga correr como nunca?” preguntó y ella no le contestó, “Vamos, se que todo el día lo has querido. Yo también ni me pude aguantar.”

“No estás siendo como creí que ibas a ser…” Arya le admitió, la verdad no sabía que se había estado esperando.

“…Esto soy yo, en estos momentos.” Le admitió, luego lo pensó por unos momentos, “Bueno, no realmente, me traes super caliente y actúo estúpidamente. No quería asustarte.” _Aunque ciertamente no había estado asustada._

“Sólo que no me esperaba nada de esto.”

“Yo tampoco, fue algo del momento. Me pones bastante.”

Arya sintió sus tripas retorciéndose ante eso y placer. Se detuvo de sonreírse estúpidamente.

Vio que la complació con sus palabras y le sonrió encantadoramente, “Un besito de agradecimiento?” la vio girándole los ojos, lo que lo hizo sonreírle mas, “Vamos, uno cortico…”

De repente Arya no se pudo negar y se inclinó y se dieron un beso que empezó corto pero subió de tono cuando volvió a sentir la mano de él entre sus piernas y se quejó bajamente, alejándose de la boca de él. “No. Tengo que ir al baño.”

Gendry le asintió, “…Una lamidita primero.” Se carcajeó cuando ella lo empujó de la cara quejándose como sino creyera lo que le había dicho y se bajó del carro en un apuro...Como si temiera que la convenciera de lo contrario. _Y pues el carro se prestaba._ Bajó la ventanilla oscura dejando que este ventilara y se quedó solo por unos momentos para que su erección se le bajara antes de dejar el carro. Cuando se unió a Lommy y a Hot Pie estos se estaban comiendo unos perros calientes y preguntó por Yara a quien no veía. _En el baño,_ le dijeron. Y Gendry miró a su alrededor, no viendo que hubiera ningun pasillo o puerta que llevara a un baño. “La dejaron ir sola al baño cuando este queda afuera?” preguntó temiendo por ella y por Arya pues era casi madrugada y uno no sabía que clase de persona pudiera haber rondando.

Cuando por fin dio con el baño vio a Yara afuera de este, en la total oscuridad con su celular encendido blandiendo la linterna en todas las direcciones, en guarda por si alguien se le aproximaba en la oscuridad. Cuando llegó hasta ella le dijo que estaba esperando a Arya quien estaba adentro. Y después de un momento a otro lo empujó contra la pared bruscamente.

_“Que putas tio?! Es una niña!!!”_ Gendry se fue a defender pero ella no lo dejó. “Me das asco! Podrías ir a parar a la cárcel!”

Tras unos segundos Gendry se dio cuenta que ella susurraba porque no quería que Arya la oyera y se diera cuenta que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que se había dejado hacer por él. “Lo sé!” susurró de vuelta. “Pero ella lo quería.”

“Agh, no!” le dijo sacudiéndole la cabeza. Acaso cuando la veía no veía que era muy joven? Se preguntó. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que cuando había tenido la edad de Arya también se había comportado de la misma forma. 

Yara lo dejó solo y no pudo evitar molestia por recordarle cuan mal estaba esto. Cuando Arya salió lo miró funciendo el ceño y buscando a Yara detrás de él. 

En la oscuridad Arya lo siguió hasta el carro, sorprendiéndose cuando llegaron y vieron a Yara con una botella de licor recién comprada en la mano, y cuando había llegado al baño ella había estado vomitando la anterior, así que porque beber más? “No deberías beber más.”

Yara la miró y pujó, “Porque crees que te voy a hacer caso?” la miró y después miró a Gendry, estos metiéndose pegados al carro y giró los ojos, “Lommy, moviéndose, para afuera que te vas atrás.”

“Pero-”

_“Es mi puto carro! Elije o te vas a pie.”_

* * *

  1. _**Dedos**_



“Hoy todas las caricias serán para ti.” Le susurró cuando la sintió bajando su mano cada vez más, aproximándose a su poya en sus pantalones, pero la detuvo al verla aun con indecisión. No se podría contener si ella hacía algo que a él le viniera a gustar en demasía. Esa noche la podría partir en dos sino se contenía.

“Eso es ridículo.” Dijo apenada, pues siempre todas las caricias eran para ella, era algo de lo que había venido a caer en cuenta.

“Es lo que propongo.”

_Así como le había propuesto no hacer más que besarla hacía casi dos semanas ya,_ Arya le asintió fingidamente, dejándole creer que no intentaría nada más adelante. “…Bésame más, entonces.”

“¿Más?” preguntó sorprendido, “¿No estás cansada?” Su linda boquita estaba hinchada.

“Es nuevo para mí. _Todo esto_ es nuevo para mí. Y besas demasiado bien. Quiero más.”

Gendry le sonrió subiéndole las cejas, _“¿Qué más hago bien?”_ preguntó, escondiendo la cara en su cuello y besándola lentamente haciéndola quejar.

_“Todo.” Todo lo hacía bien y por eso es que estaba tan tonta por él._

_“Bien.”_ Dijo, llevando la mano entre sus piernas por segunda vez esa noche.

_Y como fue que terminó en la habitación de ella en la casa de los Starks?_

Cuando dejaron a Arya en su casa se sorprendieron de que Brienne los recibiera diciéndoles que Robb había llamado para que les extendiera la invitación de quedarse en la casa. Brienne sabiendo que le preocupaba Gendry o Yara conduciendo embriagados. Hot Pie y Lommy de inmediato aceptaron, Yara durmiendo su borrachera ni cuenta se dio y Gendry lo pensó, pues sabía que la pelea con Yara le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. Y si Arya tenía algún plan no se podría negar. Fue el quien cargó a Yara hasta una habitación que la misma Arya le dijo después de haber dejado a Hot Pie y a Lommy en el ala de invitados. Después que dejaron a Yara ella simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a su habitación, y él se dejó.

Así fue que terminó en aquella enorme cama, enorme para una sola persona. Y enredado con ella, completamente desnuda aunque para que no le diera tanta vergüenza se había cubierto con una cobija. Y ahora él solo tenía el bóxer puesto y se moría por decirle que lo masturbara.

“Mis manos son más grandes que las tuyas.” Gendry susurró con doble sentido y estirando la mano para que ella lo notara.

No se podía creer que estuviera hablando de ese tipo de cosas con él, _con alguien._ “Sí lo son.” Contestó, cubriéndose la cara, reconociendo su deseo ante la forma de él ser.

_Deseaba a Arya tanto que sabía se iba a ir al infierno._ Era una jovencita pero ya eso no lo detenía. En algún momento se la iba a coger, él lo sabía y ella también, podía no ser hoy ni mañana pero algo le decía que no tendría que esperar por mucho, _ella tenía su libido y era curiosita._ “Dos de mis dedos te harían sentir más llenita que el mango de ese cepillo.” No hacía ni cinco minutos le había revelado que un par de ocasiones se lo había metido…y pensando en él. Le había sacado aquello entre besos y roces con sus dedos sobre su clítoris.

_“Ay!” Lo dijo! Gendry dijo lo que ella también estaba pensando! Lo que quería pedirle!_

_“¿Te gustaría intentarlo?”_ Se decidió a preguntar tras escuchar su quejido de sorpresa y gusto.

_“…Sí.”_ Respondió bajamente y avergonzada. _No había mucho que no quisiera intentar con él._

_“…A mí también.”_ Profirió, antes de cogerla de una pierna y colocársela por encima de la de él, abriéndola de esta forma.

Sólo un dedo presionando contra su entrada sintiéndose demasiado grande.

Al sentir las caderas de ella alejándose y un quejido bajo dejó de juguetear en su hoyito y subió a jugar con su clítoris y labios carnositos para alistarla mejor, aunque mas mojada nunca podía estar. Al mismo tiempo le besó el cuello cuello y oreja, murmurándole cuan perfecta era, cuanto le agradaba tenerla de esta manera, que lo dejara jugar con ella, que era un suertudo, y cuanto placer le daría si lo dejaba enseñarle. Bajó la cabeza y se metió un pezóncito a la boca.

Arya cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, sintiendo nuevamente que más humedad la dejaba, sus músculos empezaron a temblar, sus músculos vaginales se empezaron a apretar para cuando sintió el dedo nuevamente ubicándose contra su huequito y haciendo presión al mismo tiempo que él se levantó para besarla en la boca. Y trató de concentrarse en los movimientos que hacía con el cepillo, moviendo sus caderas contra los dedos de él, relajándose y lo sintió deslizándose en su canal hasta que sus músculos se contrajeron por si solos y Arya se quejó ante no poder tener más de él en ella, pero Gendry continuó besándola, enredando sus lenguas y sacando el dedo un poquito para volvérselo a meter hasta que sus músculos cedieron. 

Su dedo es ancho y no es doloroso, pero tampoco placentero. Es extraño sintiéndolo moviéndose en su interior, y si algo lo que le gusta es la novedad de la sensación, de saber que no debería estar haciendo esto. Se quejó bajamente con cierto temor cuando sintió que le sacó el dedo y que ahora le iba a meter dos, más él volvió a buscar su lengua, jugando una batalla con la de ella mientras volvía a tocarle el clítoris, _y dios,_ se sentía tan bien. Luego de repente, cuando el retiró los dedos supo lo que iba a hacer y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás esperándose un fastidio doloroso como con el cepillo pero él no hizo más que hacer presión en su hoyito, tocando a su alrededor y cuando menos lo supo lo sintió deslizándose dentro de ella, haciendo presión y sus músculos internos no colocándose de acuerdo en si expulsarlo o empujarlo a su interior. Sus músculos internos contrayéndose y aflojándose, y él aunque ya con sus dedos enterrados hacía presión hacia adentro, girando sus dedos y enredando su lengua con la de ella.

Gendry después de darle una espera empezó un mete y saca y pronto la sintió alejando la boca para quejarse bajamente, al mirarla a los ojos la vio disfrutando sus movimientos explorativos, de vez en cuando moviendo sus caderas. Quiso doblar sus dedos y buscar su punto g pero decidió mejor llevarlo con calma, era su primera vez y no podía exigirle demasiado. 

Quejidos, besos, dos dedos en su interior, sonido de humedad y fricción y calor, y necesidad, y _ugh,_ esto era tan bueno, y empujando sus caderas contra esos dedos, y los sonidos horribles y agradables, y sentirse abrazándolo y mordiéndole en el cuello para acallar sus quejidos. Y ‘te gusto en tu lindo y pequeño coñito,’ ‘Mira como me succiona.’ ‘Mira cuanta humedad.’ ‘Cielos Arya, estás tan apretadita.” Y, _“correte en mis dedos, quiero sentirte corriendo en mis dedos_ ,” fue lo que bastó para su próximo orgasmo.


	5. 11. Punto G

_**11\. Punto G** _

Sería sospechoso si empezaba a visitar su casa más de lo que normalmente lo hacía, o si empezaba a compartir más tiempo con ella. Igual, el colegio de ella y el trabajo de él no les dejaba mayor tiempo por pasar juntos.

Y en ese momento estaban en un escondido acampado, en el asiento trasero del carro de él.

Arya estaba descansando, con la cabeza en el hombro de él y acariciándole el pecho y abdominales. Se encontraba _exhausta,_ retomando su respiración y sumamente sudada. La forma violenta en que Gendry había estado moviendo su mano con sus dedos dentro de ella buscando su _punto g,_ queriéndola _hacer correr a chorros_ la habían dejado exhausta, y adolorida. _Y no había pasado._ Y aunque ella muy poco sabía qué era lo que trataba de hacer, y él se lo había explicado, en la emoción de estar con él se había dejado, sin pena. Al borde del asiento y abriendo sus piernas, sosteniéndose de una ventanilla y del asiento. Y gustándole lo que hacía, y viendo a la chica del video que él le había puesto _corriéndose a chorros_ con movimientos similares.

Y estaba tan cansada que ya no quería más que él le pidiera que se subiera la ropa para marcharse a casa.

Gendry ya había pedido la cuenta de los orgasmos que le había dado esa tarde, pero la deseaba, deseaba hacerle de todo y estaba aún calenturiento. Cuando la mano de ella se posaba sobre su erección cubierta por el bóxer quería pedirle que continuara, pero ella parecía nada más querer sentirlo, y ya, besó hasta su oreja, “Qué de un beso especial? En el lugar más especial del mundo?” le susurró bajamente.

Arya pujó bajamente burlándose, y erizándose, “…No fue así como lo llamaste la última vez…ni la primera vez.”

“…Puede que esas veces no estuviera pensando claramente, y que por eso no te traté como te merecías.”

Arya si había estado sorprendida por todas las groserías y las formas sucias como le hablaba, _pero le había gustado a su modo._ “No necesito palabras bonitas, sólo llámalo como es.” Dijo simplemente, _no era Sansa,_ quien se escandalizaría con este tipo de cosas y quien reprobaría lo que estaba haciendo. “…La verdad es que estoy muy cansada.”

Esta vez fue Gendry quien pujo bajamente, burlándose.

_Acaso había hecho todo esto primero que Sansa?_ El pensamiento absurdo se le pasó por la mente y las palabras de Sandor, y no debía porque estar pensando en esas cosas sino en Gendry, “Lo hubieras ofrecido desde el principio habría aceptado.” Él no le respondió nada. Y Arya bostezando se quedó dormida sintiendo cierta clase de triunfo. Se despertó cuando lo sintió moviéndose para empezar a colocarse la camisa y subirse el jean.

Arya fue a hacer lo mismo y cuando lo hizo notó las marcas y morados que ya empezaban a aparecer en su piel, en sus senos y estómago, en sus muslos, él le había dicho que la iba a marcar y pareció cumplir con su cometido.


	6. Mano. Ternura. Dudas

  1. **Mano**



Estaba nerviosa cuando el viernes después del colegio se auto invitó al apartamento de Gendry, y mucho más cuando él le aceptó. Arya sabía que sus hermanos le preguntarían que se había hecho toda la tarde pero también era de ella perderse por horas así que sabía que sus excusas no levantarían curiosidad.

Al principio se sintió incomoda mientras estaba en el lugar, él preparándole un sándwich porque admitió tener hambre y mientras se lo comía se sentaron a ver una película. No se habían hablado, ni escrito desde el fin de semana anterior y Arya no sabía por donde empezar, pero agradeció que fuera él quien lo hiciera al quitarle el plato y el vaso de las manos y colocarlos en el piso. Él moviéndose y sentándose en la mesa enfrente de ella e inclinándose y empezándola a besar.

Sin romper los besos él se colocó de pie y empezaron a caminar, tenía una idea de adonde iban y sus sentidos se alborotaron. _“No estoy segura de hacerlo todo.”_ Le admitió.

“Sólo lo que quieras hacer.” Se acercó y le dejó un pico corto, “Te quiero.” Dijo, pero en si mismo sentía esas palabras vacías.

Arya se encontró balbuceando ante eso por unos momentos y él esperó, pero al no responderle profirió a besarla de nuevo. La ropa empezó a dejarlos y pronto estuvieron en la cama de él y Arya se estaba dando el gusto de besarle todo el pecho, de acariciárselo, de lamérselo, sus abdominales cuando vio el bulto marcado en la sudadera que traía. Más que un bulto era un mástil, y sentía cierta trepidación, quería proseguir, _pero eso no quitaba su trepidación._ Ya lo había tocado por antes, y esta vez lo hizo sobre la tela endeble de la endeble sudadera gris, él exhaló suavemente, lo que la hizo mojar.

Gendry buscó la boca de ella y se empezaron a besar de esa manera mientras ella lo tomaba suavemente en su mano, solo apretándolo un tanto, y a veces la sentía soltándolo, su mano situándose en el borde de su sudadera, pero luego como arrepintiéndose sobándole el pecho nuevamente para volver a situar la mano en su poya. “Te gustaría verlo?” Gendry preguntó después de unos momentos, pues la sentía indecisa. Recordó lo que le había dicho de que llamara las cosas como eran y también recordó que era Arya, y no tenía que tratarla con tanta suavidad y más bien tratarla acorde a su personalidad áspera y burletera. “He escuchado que tengo una poya bonita.” Como se imaginó vio sus ojos como platos y sonrojándose y se burló ante aquello.

“Bien, _yo_ no sabría decirlo.” Arya respondió tras unos segundos avergonzada y con cierto enojo. Sonrojándose más cuando lo vio bajándose la sudadera, quitándosela y tirándola a un lado al piso. Su _poya_ parada con un golpe seco yéndose contra el estómago de él y revotando, y colviendo a levantarse un tanto, apuntando hacia él mismo. A Arya el aire la dejó de inmediato, incrédula notándolo inmenso, y ancho y era algo que se había imaginado antes _¿pero no tanto?_ En su mente haciendo una comparación con lo que había visto antes en internet en imágenes y videos pornográficos y _¿era grande?_ No sabía decirlo. _No sabía._

Arya rompió la mirada de esa parte de su anatomía para mirar al descarado a la cara cuando lo vio moviéndose, sentándose en la cama y buscando el respaldar de esta, su pene, _poya,_ bamboleándose con los movimientos de él y la siguió con la mirada incomoda, notando más cuan ancho _y ¿carnoso?_ y la cabeza brillante en forma de hongo, y la vena brotada que lo recorría casi totalmente, y dos bolas pesadas. 

De hecho, Gendry no estaba seguro si estaba haciendo más de lo que ella querría, _pero no lo había detenido. Ni lo estaba gritando._ “Está bien, no me tienes que tocar, puedes ver mientras me masturbo.” Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento y se tomó en la mano recorriéndose de abajo a arriba y la vio pasando saliva con fuerza, “Sé que tienes curiosidad.”

_Sí, la tenía._ “Te afeitas las bolas?” preguntó burlándose.

“Después de un tiempo me siento más cómodo así.” Respondió, viéndola seguir su mano con la mirada. 

“¿Te afeitas todo el cuerpo?” después de todo su torso marcado no tenía ni un bello.

“No. No tengo mucho vello corporal.”

“Oh.”

Después de unos minutos al final la curiosidad la hizo moverse, y le colocó una mano en el muslo musculoso que de inmediato se tensó debajo de ella, lo que le dio más tentación y placer. Él se soltó, y el pene se le fue de lado contra el abdomen. Arya tentativamente lo recorrió con dedo índice, encontrándolo caliente y la piel suave, _demasiado suave,_ lo que la sorprendió.

Después de unos momentos de vela mordiéndose el labio y tratando de no sonreírse la tomó de la mano y la empezó a instruir, “Cógelo así.” Le dijo, cerrando su mano grande sobre la pequeña de ella y le dio gracia verla girándoselo en todas las direcciones. 

Arya no pudo dejar de quejarse cuando por iniciativa propia bajó la mano hasta la base, esta haciéndose más grande y dándose cuenta que su mano no se podía cerrar sobre esta. Sus músculos internos se cerraron de nuevo fuertemente, era grande, era duro, _era suave,_ y con curiosidad vio unas góticas transparentes dejándolo de la punta. Arya sentía su cara a reventar. Había visto videos de hombres acabando y eso no parecía nada a lo que había visto, “No sabía que hacía eso, o que se movía solo.” Admitió.

Gendry tan solo le sonrió ante su inocencia. “Eso pasa cuando las cosas se están sintiendo _muy bien._ ” Se remojó los labios, “Sólo juega con ella, como quieras. Sacia tu…curiosidad.”

_¿Sacia tu curiosidad? Eso sonaba ridículo,_ respiró profundo y empezó a subir su mano de arriba abajo _por su poya._ Notando que vibraba cada vez que se acercaba a la cabeza y veía los muslos y el estómago de él tensándose, y liquido claro dejándolo, y después de un rato no lo pudo evitar y le pasó el pulgar alrededor de toda la enorme cabeza y eso pareció agradarle en demasía porque Gendry se tensó y se quejó bajamente como un animal y cerró los ojos, _y cielos,_ eso a ella le gustó. _Hacerlo hacer eso._

_Esto era mejor de lo que se había imaginado,_ “Sigue meneándola, pero tócame las pelotas también. _Oh, sí, justo así._ ”

La piel en sus pelotas era arrugada, pero suave, suelta y podía sentir dos pelotas dentro de su piel, _y duh, por eso es que se llamaban así._ Lo apretó más duro y él se quejó más bajamente. Arya lo miró a la cara, y estaba rojo, y parecía en verdad estar disfrutando de esto así ella no tuviera ni idea de lo que hacía.

“Se cuidadosa, no más duro que eso, o me harás correr.”

Aún se sentía extraña, insegura, pero sentía cierto placer de estar haciendo eso así no fuera ella la que se estuviera sintiendo bien. Sentía cierto orgullo, y felicidad el poder hacerlo sentir tan bien como él lo hacía con ella, “¿No quieres…correrte?”

Gendry abrió los ojos sonriéndose, seguro de que era la primera vez que usaba esa palabra. “¿Confías en mí?”

Lo soltó al ver que él… _¿quería hacer otra cosa?_ “No estaría aquí si no confiara en ti.”

Gendry se inclinó hacia ella, besándola y empezándola a desnudar, ella dejándose, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaban la podía ver aprehensiva. “Sólo quiero que nos frotemos, no penetración.” Le explicó para mermar sus nervios, “¿O si quieres hacer algo más?”

Arya no quiso demostrar su perplejidad, ella había pensado en frotación, pero con ropa. No sin esta. “Si me lo metes te mato.”

Gendry se rio, “Sólo pienso metértelo cuando me estés rogando por él.” Ella le rodó los ojos lo que lo hizo carcajear. Pero había algo a considerar que él no le había dicho. Él no era enorme, pero era grande y sospechaba que le dolería.

Arya decidió decirlo en ese momento, “No creo que me vaya a entrar de todas maneras. Eres grande.”

“No hay necesidad de pensar en eso, cuando no te lo voy a meter.” Le dijo simplemente.

“Si me lo metes, te juro que no vuelvo a confiar en ti.” Le advirtió, _y hablaba con la verdad._

“Ya te lo dije, no lo haré. ¿Porque sigues insistiendo?”

“Porque! Soy joven, y tu diez años mayor que yo. Y más fuerte, y si quisieras yo nada podría hacer para defenderme!”

Le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, “Arya, te quiero. No te voy a lastimar. En todo esto sólo quiero que te sientas bien, que lo disfrutes…Que aprendas conmigo. Y no estoy insistiendo, si quieres hacer algo más, hacemos algo más. Si te quieres ir te puedes ir.”

La habitación permaneció en silencio por unos momentos más. “Sólo besémonos por ahora.”

Se besaron, y besaron, y Arya tenía puesto solo sus calzones, y no sabía si era por tenerlo desnudo al lado de ella era que se sintió más necesitada que en su habitación, y ambos estaban apretando, mordiendo, quejándose bajo, y sudando bastante. _Bastante._

Ni siquiera registró el peligro de ambos pasar a estar desnudos en una cama, excitado, solo quería sus dedos en ella, su boca, _cielos su boca._ Eso era lo que más quería, más no lo detuvo cuando lo vio sentándose de nuevo en la cama, con la espalda contra el espaldar y se fascinó con su fuerza cuando la tomó de las caderas y la sentó encima de él. Hubo una pausa en ese momento, mientras sentía aquella longitud dura debajo de su trasero. Se podía escuchar a si misma respirándose fuerte y calor esparciéndose por ella desde entre sus piernas.

“Sólo siéntela contra ti.” Dijo bajamente mientras la empezaba a mover de atrás hacia adelante, ella sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

_Se sentía demasiado grande, demasiado larga,_ y Arya estaba temblando. Miró entre ellos y se quejó bajamente al verse en la posición que estaba y el asombroso torso de Gendry contra ella. _¿Era un sueño?_ Le dio por preguntarse. Cuando él la levantó un poco lo miró y él le mantuvo la mirada, ambos moviéndose y de repente sintió la poya acariciándole los muslos, y ésta ubicándose contra su parte más íntima. Cuando lo sintió empezando a levantarla y a bajarla se sostuvo más duro de sus hombros y trató de cerrar las piernas un poco.

“Sí, cierra las piernas, se sentirá mejor.” Gendry no alcanzó a ver su reacción porque escogió ese momento para empezar a besarla. Moviéndola rítmicamente y dándole ánimos. Cuando ella rompió el beso ambos miraron entre ellos, la cabeza de él moviéndose contra el estómago de ella. Y no por primera vez la sintió moviéndose circularmente contra su base, _“Unghhhh!”_ Y después de eso la sintió haciendo presión rítmicamente contra una parte de él que se imaginaba estaba apoyada contra su clítoris.

La fricción intima era maravillosa, se sentía perfectamente, aunque ella no sabía lo que perfecto era en esos momentos. _“Ugh, Gendry.”_ Y él la miró en ese momento, sonriéndole y trayéndola hacia él. Sus lenguas enredándose, y acercándose más como si eso fuera posible. Gendry sosteniéndola con una fuerza que no sabía poseía y antes eso más le gustó mientras continuaban sobando y empujando. Y Arya ocultó la cara en el hombro de él. Los quejidos y gemidos de ambos llamándole la atención ante el silencio, el sonido de humedad también, y sus cuerpos golpeando juntos haciendo sonidos obscenos. Entre más se sentía mejor más se restregaba contra él y más trataba de cerrar sus piernas.

Arya no sabía que tanto llevaban de esa forma, nada más interesando. Y pronto, lo sintió empezando a quejarse más alto y empujando erráticamente y apretándola más fuerte y lo sintió vibrando entre sus piernas y liquido tibio bañándole el pecho y el estómago y aquello fue lo que necesitó para sentirse terminando contra él.

Gendry vio a Arya mirando entre ellos, estudiando el reguero húmedo que los cubrían a ambos, y aquello les causó un placer morboso y sucio. _Y todo estaba bien, Y todo era perfecto en ese momento._

Después de ambos acostarse Arya tratando de hacerse una coleta se empezó a sobar el sudor de la frente, y lo vio a él también bastante sudado para después sonreírle y unirse en un beso suave, y no pudo dejar de sentir cierto morbo al ella misma llevar su mano a su estómago bajo y sentir la textura de la humedad que la mojaba. Más Gendry se movió y pronto siguió su mano mientras la limpiaba con la camiseta que había tenido puesta, luego limpiándose a si mismo.

Gendry se acostó acercando a Arya hacia él y la sintió colocando la cabeza debajo de su mentón, escuchando el sonido de su corazón. La sintió plantando un beso allí y se lo devolvió dejándole uno en la cabeza. “Descansa un poco.”

Por una extraña razón Arya se encontró sonriéndose con cariño.

* * *

  1. **Ternura.**



Gendry se sentía un tanto incomodo de estarla mirando a los ojos en silencio y acariciándole el mentón cariñosamente. La estaba corrompiendo, amorosamente, pero corrompiendo. Y se sentía desleal en cuanto aquello, incluso más al saber que no se iba a detener. _Si en verdad la quería no debería de estar haciéndole todo esto._ Se sorprendió cuando ella se incorporó más y le besó la mejilla, los ojos, la frente. Ella siendo tierna era algo que no se esperaba y se propuso a devolverle aquello.

“Nunca te haré algo que no quieras. Te respeto y te quiero como para hacer eso.”

> * * *

  1. **Sucio.**



Ella tenía su libido, Gendry descubrió sorprendido pues era algo que no se había imaginado incluso tras todo lo que habían hecho.

_“Oh, mierda, Gendry.”_ Arya profirió enterrando la cara en el colchón y levantando más el culo al aire para que él se le _comiera el coñito mejor_ desde atrás _. “ughhhhh.”_

Bruscamente de las caderas la trajo más hacia él, tratando de enterrarle más la cara entre las piernas empapadas y ella se quejó altamente, la sensación primal de quererla devorar con su boca le llegó, de profanarla suciamente de esa manera y eso prosiguió a hacer con mayor intensidad al ver que a ella le encantaba.

Y su intensidad para disfrutar lo contagiaba él. Y apenada había estado de que la pusiera en esta posición, pero bien que lo estaba disfrutando. Después de hacerla temblar con otro orgasmo ella quedó tirada así en la cama, boca abajo y perdida al mundo. Aprovechó que quedó perdida al mundo para sacar del nochero un pequeño frasco con lubricante así no lo fuera a utilizar.

Le levantó de nuevo las caderas, y la escuchó quejándose bajamente cansada pero no le hizo caso. Profirió a limpiarla a lengüetazos con su lengua, viajando desde su clítoris hacia atrás. Cada vez más atrás hasta que las lamidas llegaron a su ojete. La sintió tensándose por un momento, pero no le dijo nada, y lo volvió a tratar momentos después.

_“¿Gendry?”_ preguntó.

_“Sí te dije que un día te iba a lamer todita.”_ Susurró contra sus nalgas. Volviendo a llevar su lengua hasta el ojete y rodeándolo nuevamente. Y la sintió tensándose de nuevo, empujando contra él. “Si te molesta me detengo, pero no debería avergonzarte si te gusta. Ya sabes que quiero darte placer.” La escuchó quejándose bajamente mientras le daba lengüetazos, o le recorría la periferia sin irla a penetrar, y por la forma como se movía le estaba gustando.

Cuando Gendry dejó aquello y se acostó a su lado se encontraba sumamente apenada, y aun no entendía porque él querría hacer algo así. Y si algún día él le pediría que le hiciera lo mismo. Y ella tenía curiosidad por hacerle sexo oral, o al menos tratar, ya había pensado en eso. Pero no lamerle el culo. _“¿Te gusta hacer eso?”_

Le sonrió, yendo al baño y lavándose la boca, sospechando que no lo querría besar después de hacerle eso. “Hay muy poco que no me gusta del sexo.”


	7. Mamada, descuidándose.

  1. Mamada.



Desde el viernes Arya se sentía en las nubes, por todo lo que estaba viviendo, por todo lo que estaba sintiendo y aunque había arreglado con Gendry no verse si no una vez a la semana para no levantar sospechas para el domingo estaban reunidos de nuevo.

Gendry sintiéndose de nuevo como un adolescente calenturiento. La sangre hirviendo en sus venas por ella y por el deseo que le demostraba. Se le acercó desde atrás y la ayudó a quitarse el shampoo del cabello, algo que no levantaría sospechas con su familia al verla llegar bañada pues supuestamente estaba en la playa con sus amigos. Pero no estaban en la playa, ni en su apartamento. Estaban en una pequeña cabaña perteneciente a la familia de ella. La vio saliendo de la enorme ducha y prosiguió a acabarse de bañar mientras ella se secaba. Cuando cerró la ducha y fue a secarse la vio estudiándolo con curiosidad. O mejor dicho, a su poya flácida.

“A mí tu pene me pareces enorme.” Dijo, sin saber que lo que hacía era llenarle el ego a Gendry, “Es grande?”

“Llámalo poya.”

“¿Es tu poya grande?” preguntó, por cierta razón no le daba tanta vergüenza llamarla poya a cuando el llamaba su vagina coñito. _Coñito bonito. Coñito pequeñito mojado para mí. Quieres que me coma ese coñito._

Gendry se sintió estirando al escuchar la palabra burda dejando los labios de ella y la vio levantando una ceja. Estaba sentada en un como sillón, cubierta con la toalla, y que tanta plata tenían los Stark si tenían este tipo de baños con cómodos sillones en ellos? “Grande _grande,_ no, pero si está por encima de la media.”

No supo que le quería decir, tenía una idea, pero no estaba segura. “Se ve menos imponente de esta manera, no tan impresionante.”

Gendry se sonrió, secándose el cabello y posando descaradamente para ella, aunque siendo sutil ante ello. “Todavía pensando en sexo después del diíta que acabamos de tener? Eres como insaciable. Me gusta.”

Arya le rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo tan difícil? “Quiero metérmelo a la boca.” De inmediato lo vio quedándose inmóvil.

Sintió su poya dar un remesón, “Si es un chiste, no es un buen chiste.”

“Es verdad. Quiero hacerlo si me dejas.” Vio la poya de él volviendo a temblar, “Pero si no me gusta no sigo.”

_Aquello no tenía que considerarlo mucho._ Pasó saliva y caminó hacia ella, a su paso la vio sentándose más al borde de la silla y removiéndose la toalla. Sin palabras y pasando saliva fuertemente Gendry le dejó la polla en la carita. Al verla tomándolo de la base Gendry se quejó bajamente con expectativa.

Arya tenía sus dudas en cuanto a esto, pero estaba recién bañado y no habría mejor momento para ensayar. Se acercó y le dejó un pico en la punta, Gendry quejándose bajamente.

Gendry la vio dejando besos a boca cerrada a lo largo de su poya y aunque eso le ponía no era suficiente, y no quería azararla, pero, “Métetelo a la boca, usa tu lengüita.” Dijo, esperando que todo esto fuera una broma de ella y decidiera detenerse en ese momento.

Arya lo miró a los ojos e hizo lo que le pidió, abriendo la boca y metiéndose solo la cabeza mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua desde abajo. Lo escuchó diciendo una grosería bajamente mientras cerraba su boca un poco. Con curiosidad sintió emoción recorriéndola al ver que le estaba gustando hacer esto, y no le dio asco cuando sintió liquido salir de la punta. _No sabía bien, pero tampoco sabía feo como para detenerse._

Gendry tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos y la vio mirándolo, y la visión de la boquita de ella abierta con su cabeza adentro casi lo hizo terminar. “Te diré que hacer, ¿está bien?” la sucia respuesta de ella fue rodearlo con su lengua. Gendry no sabía si reírse o quejarse, “Abre más la boquita y chúpamelo.” Dijo aquello con la voz restringida, y pronto estaba haciendo lo que le pidió. Gendry no lo pudo evitar y empujó un poco dentro de ella, disfrutando de la suavidad y humedad que lo rodeaba, “Así, sin dientes. Chúpalo fuerte, tranquila que no te la voy a meter más.” _Sí, se iba a ir al demonio._

Para Arya en su vida esta fue una de las pocas veces que siguió ordenes/sugerencias, y lo hizo queriendo complacerlo. Después de unos momentos lo sintió empujando otro poco pero deteniéndose no queriendo ahogarla.

“No pares de mamarmela, mi amor, no olvides respirar por la nariz.” La continuó instruyendo y tomándola de la cabeza, “Cuidado.” Le dijo cuando empezó un mete y saca con sus caderas, ella mirándolo y él mandándole un beso que la hizo sacárselo de la boca y toser mientras se reía.

“Eres un idiota.” Se dijo, sintiéndose complacida, de que quisiera ser cariñoso con ella cuando le estaba haciendo _eso._

“¿Cansada de la mandibula?” preguntó pues la verdad, tenía que abrir bastante la boca.

“…Podría hacerlo otro rato más.” Él le sonrió y se agachó a besarla, lo que la sorprendió.

_“Esa es mi niña.”_ Cuando se volvió a enderezar ella no perdió tiempo de metérselo otra vez en la boca, “Mierda, Arya, tu boquita se siente taaaan bien…” Por ahora ese huequito cálido, angosto y húmedo sería lo más cercano que llegaría a disfrutar de su coñito, y el pensamiento lo enloquecía.

“Cuando aprendas más me voy a coger tu carita sin cuidado.” _La quería ver atragantándose con él, comiéndosele toda la poya, tragándose sus corridas,_ más aquello no lo dijo para no irla a asustar, así que continuó empujando lentamente hasta que encontraron un buen ritmo. Arya acercando su cara más a él cuando él empujaba hacia ella.

“Lo estás haciendo bien, Arya. Si te la metes lo más que puedas y tan solo la chupas fuertemente—ughhhhh. También usa la leng, ah _Arya._ ” La miró y la vio con ojos cerrados, sonrojada tremendamente, y trabajando concentrada. Empujó otro poco contra ella y la sintó quejándose bajamente. “Me voy a correr…” le advirtió. “Me voy a correr y quiero hacerlo en esta boquita, ¿me dejas?” la sintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y empezó a moverse más dentro de ella, ella chupándoselo más duro y la tomó fuertemente de la cabeza mientras ella lo apretaba cruelmente de las caderas y con varios empujones violentos se corrió, euforia recorriéndolo mientras la sentía quejándose y chupándolo más fuerte, queriendo extraerle _todo._ Gendry sintió sus piernas fallando y se salió de ella así ella lo siguiera sosteniéndolo del culo, chupándoselo aún ávidamente, la miró, y aunque por el reguero vio que fue obvio que no se lo tragó no podía dudar su intensidad, “A mi niña le gustó mamar poya?” en cuanto dijo eso vio que la avergonzó porque después de unos momentos se zafó de él, colocándose en pie y yendo hasta el lavamanos a limpiarse.

Apenado se le unió tras unos momentos, parándose detrás de ella y esperando para que lo encarara, pero se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo y no lo miraba siquiera por el reflejo del espejo. Cuando por fin se giró vio la mirada de enojo y la tomó de la cintura y la subió al mesón, de inmediato la vio sorprendida mientras llevaba su mano a su coñito, “Veamos si te gustó tanto mamar mi poya como a mí me gusta comerme tu coñito.” La humedad presente lo sorprendió, y le mostró sus dedos empapados, separándolos y el flujo entre estos no rompiéndose, “A mi niña le gustó mamarse mi poya así no me lo quiera admitir.”

Se sentía avergonzada de que le dijera eso, y se negó al beso que le fue a dar en la boca. Se fue a bajar del mesón, pero la sorprendió al no dejarla. Cogiéndola de las piernas y subiéndoselas a este, abriéndoselas cruelmente de los muslos.

“Ahora tu turno.” Le dijo arrodillándose en el piso y para este beso no lo detuvo.

El eco de sus gemidos en el baño tan solo aumentando la sensación de euforia en ambos.

* * *

  1. Descuidándose



Arya había conocido a Gendry antes que todos sus hermanos. Trabajaba en el dojo donde ella entrenaba defensa personal. Y un día Robb había despuntado su espada entrenando y averiguando quien se la podía arreglar dio con Gendry. Una amistad había surgido desde entonces.

Los encuentros de Gendry y Arya no eran de todos días pues querían ser cuidadosos, pero si hubiera sido por ella lo serían, todos los días, a todas las horas. Nada más verlo era sentir cosas que no sabía se podían sentir.

En el momento Arya se mordió el puño cerrado para no gemir. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y había llegado tarde a su entrenamiento. Había entrado corriendo y se iba a cambiar pero Gendry la tomó de un momento a otro del brazo y la metió a una oficina. Estaba con la espalda contra la pared, una pierna alrededor del hombro de él mientras él _se le comía el coñito._

Gendry parecía ser tan insaciable como ella. Y al verla por primera vez desde que empezaron todo esto con su uniforme de colegio, la tenía que tener. Una de sus primeras fantasías había sido hacerlo así y se lo dejó saber, pidiéndole que le diera una probadita antes de cambiarse, Arya había estado más que contenta de aceptar.

La ansiedad y ganas de ambos causó que Arya se retardara más para su entrenamiento, y le causó a él perderse de su trabajo. Y en el momento a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Lo único que les importaba era compartir, sentir y _correrse._ Sería la última oportunidad que tendrían antes de su próximo encuentro el viernes, _y solo era martes._

Una última succión fuerte, y Arya se deshizo fuertemente, casi sacándose sangre de morderse el puño. Una vez que terminó vio a Gendry saliendo de debajo de su falda, su boca mojada mientras se colocaba de pie y se bajaba los pantalones, liberando su poya para ella.

Arya ya sabía que hacer.Se arrodilló ante él sosteniendo la poya con una mano y succionándola, moviendo la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante mientras tomaba más de él en su boca, probando la sal en su piel.

“Cielos Arya, te estás volviendo buena en esto.” Gendry suspiró, su cara contorneándose en placer, su mano enredándose en el cabello de ella, “Mmmm, me vas a hacer correr rápido.”

Con la boca llena se sonrió un tanto. Había algo poderoso en tenerlo de esta manera. Tenerlo a su merced así como él la tenía la mayoría de veces a la merced de él. Fuera lo que fuera, _hacer esto le gustaba demasiado. Él había tenido razón hacía casi dos semanas en la cabaña de sus padres._ Y cuando le pasó la vergüenza…digamos que se pasó dos tardes con él en su boca, aprendiendo a mamársela, a comérsela, _como él decía suciamente._

No le tomó demasiado a Gendry correrse, y Arya se lo tragó, chupándole hasta la última gota que le podría dar. Una vez que terminó la levantó del piso y la besó tórridamente, explorando su boca con su lengua hasta que él mismo se quedó sin aliento. “Esto debería de bastarnos hasta el viernes.” Dijo respirando profundamente. Yendo hasta el escritorio por unos kleenex y pasándoselos, “Límpiate. No puedes ir al entrenamiento oliendo a corridas.

Arya hizo lo que le dijo, limpiándose la humedad viscosa del mentón y entre sus piernas mientras lo veía a él hacer lo mismo. “Me supiste diferente hoy.” Dijo simplemente mientras se agachaba y se colocaba los calzones, “Estás tomando el jugo de piña que me dijiste?” preguntó.

Gendry le sonrió asintiéndole. “¿Si supo diferente?” preguntó, pues aquello era algo que había oído antes pero nunca había puesto en práctica. “Bien, quiero decir.”

_No diría que sabía bien,_ pero sí sabía más agradable que antes. “Sí.”

Después de verla arreglarse el cabello y el uniforme Gendy se asomó afuera de la oficina, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie afuera, “Vete, vete.” Le dijo, y Arya ágilmente salió de la oficina y de aquel pasillo.

_Bien, le tendría que agradecer al maldito Podrick Payne por aquel dato sobre la piña._ Y con él en mente no se podía imaginar a la puritana de Sansa tomando aquellas recompensas.


	8. La punta. Virginidad. Complacida.

  1. Sólo la punta.



Labios contra los del otro Gendry la sentó en la mesa metálica antes de ubicarse entre sus piernas, pegándola a él, el corto short de su pijama enrollándose y subiéndose por sí solo por sus muslo mientras ella lo rodeaba con piernas y brazos. Arya se quejó contra su boca al sentir su poya tiesa contra su coño, y de inmediato se sintió humedecer en deseo.

_Rozarse era algo que no habían hecho desde aquella primera vez, hacía dos semanas. Y de inmediato supo que lo quería de nuevo._

_Aunque no creía que hacerlo en la sala de seguridad de la casa fuera buena idea._

Más no dejaron de besarse mientras Gendry se rosaba contra ella, no dejaron de besarse mientras le apretaba los senos pequeñitos sobre la delgada camisa de su pijama. No dejaron de besarse mientras deslizaba sus manos entre sus calzones y le sobaba el más que resbaloso clítoris. Besarse era no detenerse. No regresar a la realidad. Pero pronto el calor se sintió como demasiado, sobre todo con todas esas pantallas encendidas, y Arya desea más. Besarse no era suficiente.

Labios y lenguas aun enredadas Arya dejó de tomarlo de los hombros para quitarse el short y los calzones, en cuanto Gendry la sintió dejó de besarla para ayudarla. Su boca de nuevo sobre la pequeña de ella, dedos ahora explorando libremente sus labios menores hasta que le metió dos, y Arya se quejó ante sentirse llenita de repente.

“Mi niña tan hermosa, tan mojadita y apretadita para mí.” Gendry continuó diciendo bajamente, mientras movía sus dedos adentro y afuera, los sonidos de aquella humedad sonando placenteramente a ambos.

“Me llamas tanto tu niña que creo que sí te pone que sea mucho menor que tú.”

“Acaso no es obvio para ahora?” le preguntó descaradamente, perdido en el momento.

“Me gusta que seas mayor que yo. Que sabes lo que haces.”

Gendry continuó con sus movimientos. “Quiero pervertir a mi niña, y veo que a ella le encanta.” Le susurró antes de volverla a besar, ella quejándose bajamente y apretándolo con sus músculos internos.

Para Arya no era suficiente, aun quería más. Necesitaba más. _Quería sentirlo._

Con los dedos de él profundamente dentro de ella, Arya le desabrochó la correa a Gendry, el pantalón también, exponiendo su poya grande y goteante. Sin decirle nada le hizo sacar la mano de entre sus piernas y lo abrazó, queriendo sentir su piel, su cuerpo contra ella, y se quejó bajamente cuando sintió su poya restregándose contra su coño goteante. Piel contra piel.

“Puta mierda, Arya!” 

Arya se sintió temblando, una corriente recorriéndole la espalda. Él estaba tan necesitado como lo estaba ella. Lo sintió empujando más firmemente contra ella pero mirando hacia las pantallas, vigilante que Podrick, ni Brienne, o Sandor les fuera dar por regresar. Miró entre ellos, viendo su poya dándole placer, moviéndose y algo le quitó a la emoción no verlo concentrado en las cochinadas que hacían sino en las pantallas y lo mordió en el cuello fuertemente. “Prestame atención.”

Aquello le llamó la atención y lo hizo sonreír, “Llevo casi un mes prestándote atención.” Gendry dijo, y se remojó los labios, “prestándole atención a este coñito necesitado.” Le dejó un pico rápido en la boca y se alejó un tanto de ella. Con una mano tomándola de la rodilla y otra de la poya, y miró entre las piernas de ambos, recorriéndole toda la rajita mojada con la punta de su poya. Ella quejándose ante el contacto y también inclinándose a mirar. Gendry no podía evitar que le agradara su curiosidad, su forma desenvuelta. Y prosiguió a empujar fuertemente contra ella donde sabía se hundiría entre sus pliegues unos cuantos centimeros pero cuidadoso de no acercarse a su hoyito, le pegaría con la punta rítmicamente en el clítoris haciéndola brincar, le dejaría la vulva empapada de los jugos de ambos, y repetiría. Arya quejándose y moviéndose, cuando él empujaba hacia ella, ella empujaba de vuelta, sus labiesitos rojos jugando con su cabezota goteante. “Mira que tan grande se ve comparado con ese coñito pequeñito y apretadito.”

A Arya le gustaba como se estaba sintiendo todo esto y cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando pasaron a frotarse, y se quejó guturalmente cuando lo sintió presionándolo con la punta contra sus labios y lo quería adentro! Realmente quería intentarlo!

Gendry le sonrió, dejándose de coger la poya y colocándosela en la mano a ella, “Muéstrame como te gusta.”

Y mostrarle le hizo, repitiendo uno a uno todo lo que él le había hecho ya, pero donde a ella le gustaba más, con la fuerza que le gustaba. Se encontraba chillando bajamente mientras se sobaba el clítoris cuando lo escuchó.

“La punta. Déjame meterte solo la punta.”

_“Sí, Gendry si!”_ respondió quejándose, abriéndose más para él y corriéndose un poco más hacia adelante en la mesa. _Lo necesitaba._

Gendry le mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes, habiéndose esperado una negativa y bajó su mirada hasta coñito.

Arya lo observaba, lo vio pasar saliva fuertemente, mientras se tomaba en su mano y se masturbaba fuertemente. _¿Acaso quería acabar así para no hacerlo?_ “Quiero sentirlo.” De inmediato lo vio apuntando su poya contra su centro, lo apoyó contra ella y lo sintió deslizando cabeza buscando por el hoyo, ella sintió cuando lo encontró y no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Luego lo sintió separándose.

Gendry se había prometido en algun momento que no llegarían a esto, pero aquello había quedado olvidado rápidamente. “Necesitamos un condón así sea solo la punta.” Le explicó, y deberían hacer eso en otra parte, _no aquí._

“¿No tienes uno?” preguntó en afán.

_Sí._ “Deberíamos de hacer esto en otro lado Arya, hacia no vayas a perder la virginidad quiero que sea especial--”

_“A la mierda lo especial._ ” Le dijo tomándolo de los hombros, _“_ Podrás tenderme una puta cama de rosas con velas cuando me la vayas a meter toda, pero eso no es lo que vamos a hacer ahora.” Se sentía exasperada, “Es solo la punta, no mi virginidad.”

Esta era la Arya que conocía, no podía quejarse de aquello, “Técnicamente, será tu virginidad así solo sea la punta.”

“Gendry,” llamó su atención, “¿Lo vas a hacer o no?”

A Gendry todo su ser le gritaba que no, que esperara a un lugar más prudente, al otro día en su apartamento pero vio que le estaba colmando la paciencia, ¿y acaso no quería él también arruinarla? “Sí.” Respondió, agachándose por su billetera y buscando el méndado condón.

Mientras Gendry se volvía a restregar contra ella ambos notaron que ya la pasión de momentos atrás había mermado considerablemente. Y Gendry solucionó eso con besarla y volverla a dedear. El aire se le quedó en la garganta cuando empezó a sentir un tercer dedo, sintió su cuerpo no querer dejarle paso y mientras él seguía insistiendo ella continuaba moviéndose, alejándose cuando le ardía.

“Está bien, está bien.” Gendry le susurró suavemente, tan solo moviendo aquel dedo alrededor de su huequito mientras la besaba, Arya poco a poco sintió sus músculos relajándose. Él la estaba preparando. “Está bien amor, solo relájate…puedes hacerlo.”

Gendry la volvió a besar, susurrándole cariños que la hacían querer girar los ojos, pero mal que mal aquello la distraía porque pronto lo sintió llenándola y empujando hasta el fondo cuatro veces para sentirlo situándose un poquito mas adentro en su entrada, moviendo su mano hacia atrás y adelante lentamente, abriendo los dedos, girándolos. “¿Es esto normal?” se atrevió a preguntar.

“Eres pequeñita.” _E incluso eso también le ponía._ Después de un buen rato de besarla y abrirla Gendry sacó sus dedos, lamiéndolos y volviendo entre sus piernas para que su poya se rosara contra su clítoris.

Arya como toda primera vez con él sentía miedo y emoción. _Lo deseaba, pero también su cuerpo lo temía._ Se quejó mientras continuaba sobándola, abriéndole los labios con la punta y deslizándose hasta su hoyito para volver hasta su clítoris. Lo apretó de los hombros en anticipación, los ojos de él situados entre ellos y entrecerrados. Experimentalmente Arya empujó contra él cuando lo sintió colocándolo en su hoyito y vio los músculos de él contrayéndose mientras ambos se quejaban cuando la cabeza de él empujó en ella, en vez de sentirlo alejándose como creyó lo haría empujó contra ella.

Gendry se sintió deslizando un poco y ella se estremeció en sus brazos exhalando con un _ay aniñado, de dolor y placer_ que le contrajo las entrañas y Gendry continuó empujando lo que faltaba para sentir su gruesa cabeza romper la resistencia de aquel hoyito. “¿Estás bien?”

Era demasiado grande, y dolía, _ardía. “Sí. No te muevas.”_

Gendry no lo hizo, más profirió a besarla y a tocarle el clítoris con el pulgar haciéndola olvidar el dolor o al menos a hacerlo más placentero. Con cierta duda se empezó a mover contra ella estudiando su reacción y se quejó bajamente pero no de dolor.

* * *

  1. Virginidad.



Al principio solo habían sido empujones cortos, pero Arya podía sentirlo abriéndola, y después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que esta forma _¿se estaba deslizando cada vez un poquito más?_ Y se mordía los labios para no quejarse en ocasiones, y cuando lo hacía él se detenía de inmediato. Devolviéndose otro tanto y continuando con los empujones cortos, hasta que continuaba introduciéndose en ella. No quería decir nada porque ya lo conocía, sabía que se detendría y no quería detenerlo. De repente lo sintió llegando a un punto donde la hizo estremecer, quejar bajamente sin poderse detener, sintió sus ojos subiendo de temperatura, su cuerpo enero también, y una sensación placentera mientras él se introducía bastante hasta que volvió a brincar del dolor y el ardor. “No te muevas.” Le pidió, y él le hizo caso. Sin detener el dedo sobre su clítoris se miraron, y la mirada de él pesada y oscura le llamó la atención. Miró entre ellos lo mejor que pudo y se contrajo contra él cuando vio que tenía casi la mitad de la poya adentro, “ _Ohhhh,_ ” se dijo, y él palpito dentro de ella nuevamente, y Arya tuvo un pensamiento absurdo que no pudo detener, “Esa es una punta muy grande.” Y pronto los dos se estaban carcajeando aunque tratando de no moverse tanto y cuando lo volvió a mirar se enseriaron poco a poco.

“…Te sientes tan bien que no me pude contener.” _Y ella no lo había detenido._

“También te sientes bien. Extraño pero bien. Duele un tanto, pero no mucho.”

Gendry le asintió, “Creo que estás sangrando.”

_“Oh.”_ De inmediato lo supo, _su himen, su virginidad, todo ese tipo de cosas._

Gendry no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado, cachondo, pero avergonzado, “El dolor pasará, lo prometo. Lo siento.”

Arya pasó saliva, _“De hecho creí que el dolor iba a ser peor.”_ Lo sintió exhalando contra ella y tomó el rostro de él en sus manos, dejándole un pico.

Gendry le sonrió sintiendo cierta lastima de que su primera vez hubiera sido de esta manera, así no era como lo había planeado, tampoco putas flores y rosas, pero un lugar tranquilo y romántico. Se mantuvieron la mirada, y por más lástima que le tuviera, la deseaba. Volvió a rodearle el clítoris haciéndola respingar y cuando la vio que fue a cerrar los ojos le pidió que los abriera, Arya lo hizo, y sin esperas ni permisos Gendry empujó lento pero firmemente en ella, sintiéndola tensándose del dolor, y siendo envuelto por calor y estreches, y humedad aunque no pudiera sentir esta última. Ella no deteniéndolo, y sólo cuando la veía entre cerrando los ojos se detenía. Con calma y paciencia le tomó menos de veinte segundos encontrándose siendo engullido completamente por ella. _Sus paredes apretándolo fuertemente._

Arya se sorprendió cuando sintió las caderas de él apoyadas firmemente contra las suyas. Había dolor, ardor, pero también se sentía llena, tan _tan l_ lena, que la verdad no supo como pudo tomar aquel pene gigante de él y aun con incredulidad se inclinó un tanto a mirar y sí. Estaba llena, y se sentía tan placentero, y sucio, y no lo podía cree, y era extraño e incomodo, pero placenteramente incomoda. “No pudo creer que la tenga toda adentro.”

Gendry asintió, palpitando en su interior. “Cuidado con lo que dices, estás tan apretadita y te sientes tan bien que me podría correr solo de esta manera.”

“ _Bien._ Porque duele y no creo que podría tenerte moviéndote ni siquiera para sacarlo.”

“Entonces, que, me quedo aquí atascado hasta que nos encuentren?” preguntó burlándose y dejándole un beso en la frente. Al empezar a rodearle el clítoris nuevamente sintió sus músculos internos aferrándose a él, haciéndolo quejar, y sí, se podría correr de esta manera. Se le acercó completamente, cerrando el espacio entre sus cuerpos y prosiguieron a besarse.

Con curiosidad Arya se sentía latiendo por él con cada pasón de su dedo, contrayéndose, o a él temblando dentro de ella, y la sensación le encantó. Y así fue su primera vez, el aliento suave y tibio de él contra su garganta, moviéndose un poco pero no suficiente para causarle dolor y ella relevándolo de su clítoris por la posición.

Gendry mantuvo aquel delirio por unos momentos, sabiendo que si le daba por besarla, o talvez moverse un poco más no se podría contener _de en verdad follarla._ Y con sorpresa se sintió siendo recompensado al sentirla corriéndose, lenta y suavemente, su quejido bajo y sus movimientos erráticos diciéndole aquello. Sus músculos internos cerrándose sobre él lo hicieron empujar contra ella un tanto más fuerte y profundo al sentirla perdida en su placer, y pronto la estaba acompañando en su corrida.

Mientras Gendry tomaba su aliento no pudo evitar continuar sorprendido de que ella se hubiera corrido, muy bien sabía que aquello no le pasaba mucho a las mujeres en su primera vez. Sin pensarlo empezó a dejarle besos a Arya en el cuello y cara, pero imposible era no continuar moviéndose contra ella suavemente.

Arya no pudo contener su sonrisa cuando ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, ella secándole el sudor de la frente. “Así que eso es coger.” Susurró bajamente.

_“Sí.”_ Gendry le dijo. “Hubiera deseado que fuera más especial pero--”

Arya le colocó el dedo en la boca para callarlo. Y continuaron mirándose a los ojos. Cuando Arya sintió que poco a poco ya no lo apretaba tanto lo preguntó, “También terminaste?”

La sintió moviendo y la detuvo. “Sí. Ahora no te muevas mientras saco el condón, no vayamos a hacer un reguero.”

* * *

  1. Complacida.



Arya regresó al asado que sus hermanos habían organizado mientras Gendry se quedaba arreglando la sala de seguridad. Actuó sin pensarlo, contenta y perdida en sus pensamientos y cuando menos lo pensó se sentó _con dolor,_ entre las amigas de Sansa. Y definitivamente allí no era que quería estar. Se colocó una toalla en la cara tras unos momentos para hacerse la dormida, pero la verdad era que no podía contener su emoción su sonrisa. Aún no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder y estaba feliz y dichosa _y cansada._

Cuando despertó resurgió de debajo de la toalla no sabiendo que tanto había pasado pero no debió de haber sido mucho. Vio a Maergery quedársele mirándola y frunciendo el ceño, y se sintió sonrojando. _No, no,_ se dijo, _nadie se podía dar cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo solo por mirarla._ “QUE?!” preguntó de frente.

“Estás muy roja. Has pasado mucho tiempo debajo del sol.”

Arya se encogió de hombros, recibiendo la limonada que Sansa le pasó en ese momento. Detrás de Maergeory vio a los muchachos, a Gendry, y sintió un nudo placentero en su estómago.

“Sansa?”

“Sí?” preguntó y la miró. Viendo que sí, estaba terriblemente roja. “Katherine me invitó a pasar el próximo fin de semana con ella. ¿Puedo?”

“Katherine?” Sansa preguntó.

Arya rodó los ojos, “La hija de lady Crane.”

“Oh,” Arya dijo recordando inmediatamente. “No veo porque no. Sólo dile también a Robb.”


End file.
